Horror Film Becomes Reality
by dancingdeaky
Summary: It began as a simple night of watching a horror movie. Then they were somehow sucked into it with a serial killer on the loose. Drama ensues! They're 15 years old. Ships: 3x4, 2x5, 60x86 and 1x362. K-plus for crude humour.
1. Cheesy Films and Surprises

***I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door***

* * *

It was a Friday night and Sector V were having a sleepover with Rachel, Fanny and Patton at the treehouse. They were all sitting on the couch eating popcorn and watching a new scary movie. It was coincidental that all of the people in the sleepover had received a message advertising the movie that night, so they all decided to view it.

"Kuki, can you stop shaking the popcorn!" Wally yelled.

Kuki had been the most frightened from the movie and because she was the one holding the popcorn, it was flying everywhere.

"Numbuh 3, you're making a huge mess!" Nigel stated.

"O-Okay…" Kuki stuttered, placing the popcorn on the table.

"Can that stoopid couple stop making out!" Fanny yelled.

"Bet you wish it was you and Patton." Rachel whispered in her ear.

Fanny stuck her tongue out at Rachel, then took a glance at Patton who was extremely focused to the movie.

"Do they not realise the killer is sneaking up on them?!" Abby yelled. "Move it people, you can lock tongues later!"

"Oh no, he's going to get them! I can't bare to see this!" Kuki said whilst covering her eyes.

"It's not that scary, the killer's just whipping out a chainsaw." Patton said.

"Numbuh 4, I think you want to cover your eyes too." Hoagie said.

"And why would I want to do that?! It's not cruddy sc-" though Wally began covering his eyes when blood began appearing on the screen. He was hemophobic.

"Well, looks like that couple didn't survive." Rachel stated.

"That's what they get for not letting go of each other!" Fanny yelled.

"Wally, I can't take this anymore!" Kuki yelled. "Can you come with me to my bedroom, I want to get my lucky Rainbow Monkey so I have something to hold on to!"

"And why do I have to go get it with you?" Wally questioned nervously.

"Because I can't go alone, what if the killer is in there?!" Kuki yelled.

"Fine." Wally muttered.

They both had gotten up and began walking to Kuki's room. When they left, the rest of them began laughing.

"Man, it's unbelievable how they're not together yet." Abby said.

"Yeah, they can't admit their feelings like some other people I know." Hoagie stated. He glared at Nigel, specifically directing it to him. Rachel had noticed this.

"Uh… I didn't know that Nigel had a crush!" Rachel said upsettingly.

Nigel began blushing crazily.

"Don't worry Numbuh 362, it's just a baby crush it means nothing." Patton said.

Nigel mouthed 'Thank you' to Patton.

"Yeah, there are loads of us with 'baby' crushes." Fanny said, directing it to Abby. This time Hoagie took notice.

"Numbuh 5 has a crush and I didn't know?!" Hoagie said. "Who is it?"

"Uh… it's nobody you know." Abby said quickly.

"Well okay… it's not like it matters to me." Hoagie lied.

"Yeah, it's not like it's as big as Fanny's crush!" Rachel said whilst giggling.

Patton eyes opened wide once he heard this.

"I thought you hated boys!" Patton said, a little outraged.

"I do, I just… don't know what Rachel's talking about!" Fanny stated.

There was a couple of seconds of silence, they were either fuming with anger or blushing crazily. Rachel had finally broken the silence.

"Is it just me, or is there a fly in front of the screen?" Rachel said.

All of them glared in front of the screen, seeing the fly not moving away from its position.

"I'll go get the fly swatter." Hoagie said, getting up and heading for it.

"Those annoying little things, I'll kill it." Fanny stated.

She got up and began walking to the screen. Fanny was clapping her hands up, trying to reach for the fly.

"Numbuh 86 you're not getting it, let me help." Patton said whilst getting up.

"I don't need a boys help to get it!" Fanny said.

"Yeah right." Patton said.

Fanny didn't continue the argument as she was too focused on the fly. The rest watched Fanny and Patton trying to get the fly.

"Numbuh 5 thinks we should just wait for Numbuh 2 with the fly swatter." Abby stated.

"Agreed, it seems more efficient." Nigel replied.

"Wait, it's right on the screen." Patton said.

Fanny had hit the screen hard.

"I think I got it-AHH" Fanny began screaming.

She was somehow sucked into the TV screen.

"Fanny! I'll get you!" Patton yelled whilst reaching out into the screen.

He began falling too. Rachel, Nigel and Abby all gaped at what they just saw.

"What the hell!" Rachel yelled.

"Hey guys, I can't find the fly swa- where's Numbuh 60 and Numbuh 86?" Hoagie asked.

"They fell in the screen!" Nigel yelled.

"That's crazy!" Hoagie said whilst walking towards the screen. "There is no way that is possi- OH MY GOD!"

Hoagie had fallen into the screen.

"Numbuh 2!" Abby yelled. "I'm coming after you!"

Abby ran to the screen, yet was soon sucked in too.

"How is this even happening?!" Rachel screamed.

"I don't know, but sooner or later we'll be sucked up!" Nigel yelled.

The screen began sucking up things from the living room, getting stronger and stronger. Nigel and Rachel were holding on to each other.

"Nigel it's no use, we're about to get sucked up!" Rachel yelled.

Rachel wasn't able to hold onto Nigel anymore, letting go and falling on the screen.

"Rachel NO!" Nigel screamed, getting suck into the screen right after her.

"Wally where is everyone?!" Kuki asked.

They had finally gotten to the room once everyone was sucked into the TV screen.

"And why do I feel something pulling me?!" Kuki questioned.

"Kuki… the people on the screen look… familiar." Wally stuttered.

"Well duh, we've been watching them for an hour- WALLY THAT'S OUR FRIENDS!" Kuki yelled.

"How did they get in there!" Wally said whilst running to the screen. Kuki followed after him.

"Kuki… we're being sucked into the TV!" Wally yelled.

"I always wanted to be on TV!" Kuki said excitedly.

"Kuki, I don't think you'd want to be in a horror movie." Wally stated.

"HORROR MOVIE?! Wally we need to get out of this room!" Kuki yelled.

Though it was too late, they were sucked into the screen and all they could do was scream.

* * *

 **How do you like it so far? Review please and keep reading!**


	2. What The Crud Do We Do?

***I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door***

* * *

"AHHHH!" Wally and Kuki screamed in unison.

They were holding on to one another whilst they were falling. Finally they had landed on a pile of Fanny, Patton, Hoagie, Abby, Rachel and Nigel. It was most unfortunate for Fanny, as she was at the bottom.

"Can you guys get off, like IMMEDIATELY!" Fanny yelled.

All of them had scrambled off Fanny. They began rubbing off the dust from the clothes.

"Can somebody explain what the hell just happened?!" Abby yelled.

"Whoever made this is extremely talented in technology, I must meet them!" Hoagie wailed excitedly.

"Maybe another time. Somebody made this horror movie for us to get trapped in." Nigel stated.

"And that means that… we're going to die like that crazy couple!" Rachel yelled.

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE?!" Kuki screamed.

She had fainted in Wally's arms.

"You just had to say it!" Hoagie said.

"Numbuh 86 you used to be a nurse for the KND, how do we wake Numbuh 3?" Patton questioned.

"Just shake her quickly and yell." Fanny stated.

Wally began shaking her crazily whilst yelling 'KUKI!'. Moments later, she had finally woke up.

"We need to get out of here before that killer comes!" Abby said.

"But how, what do horror movies usually do with the psycho killers?!" Hoagie asked.

"They either hide and run away or attack them." Patton stated.

"I am NOT attacking a crazy killer!" Kuki said.

"Then I guess we'll just hide." Rachel said.

"Sounds good to me!" Nigel stated.

"Should we split up?" Wally asked.

"No ya idiot, everybody dies if you split up!" Fanny yelled.

"Oh… then let's go!" Wally said.

They all began running for their lives to find a hiding spot.

"I think there's a house all the way there!" Kuki said pointing to a tiny shack.

"There won't be enough room for all of us." Patton said. "We need more space!"

"What about over there!" Fanny yelled directly at a large mansion behind the tiny shack.

"Seems perfect!" Hoagie said.

"And it's a really pretty mansion too!" Kuki stated.

"Let's just run quicker so we don't encounter the killer." Abby said.

"Oh no, speak of the devil!" Nigel said.

"What do you mean-" yet Wally was interrupted by a loud chainsaw noise being heard.

"Was that a chainsaw?!" Rachel yelled.

"Yep, and it looks like he's going to attack us with it!" Fanny said.

"So he's coming!" Kuki shrieked.

"Are we entirely sure it's a he?!" Hoagie questioned.

Abby hit him with her hat.

"Hey, what was that for?!" Hoagie yelled.

"Right now is not the time for unnecessary questions Numbuh 2, we need to get to that mansion ASAP!" Patton stated.

They all began running even faster, frightened from the noise of the chainsaw.

"Guys, my legs are getting tired!" Kuki whined.

"Kooks, do you want to get killed by a psycho killer?!" Wally asked.

"Well no… but-"

"Then run faster Numbuh 3, cause I doubt any of us want to get killed!" Rachel yelled.

All of them kept on running as fast as they could, finally reaching the huge mansion.

"Finally, my legs can't stand all this running!" Kuki said whilst panting.

"There better be food in that mansion!" Hoagie stated.

"I'll just reach for the-AH!" Nigel yelled whilst falling to the floor.

"Man it's a hologram!" Fanny said.

"Well duh Captain Obvious!" Patton yelled.

"You really want to go now don't ya!" Fanny yelled whilst lifting up her sleeves and walking up to him.

"Yeah, I guess I do!" Patton said whilst cracking his knuckles.

Abby, Kuki and Rachel grabbed Fanny, stopping her from fighting Patton.

"You're lucky there are people around, cause if it was just us ya would've been knocked out by now!" Fanny yelled.

"Yeah yeah, save me the chit chat." Patton said.

Fanny growled.

"Is somebody going to at least help me up?!" Nigel yelled.

He was still lying on the floor from his fall. Rachel went after him, picking him up.

"Thanks." Nigel said whilst blushing.

"So if the mansions a hologram, where are we going to hide now?!" Wally asked.

"Well if the mansions a hologram, everything else should be as well." Fanny stated.

"Let Numbuh 5 check." Abby said.

She took off her hat and threw it at the shack. It bounced off it and landed on the floor.

"That's weird, the shack isn't a hologram." Abby stated whilst going after her hat.

"Then why is the mansion a hologram?" Patton questioned.

"The person that trapped us here must've wanted us not to be able to hide. So he made the big areas holograms and the tiny areas normal so it would simply be survival." Nigel said.

"Man, that is genius!" Hoagie awed.

"There's no time for fangirling right now, we need to find a way to get ourselves out of here!" Abby said.

"Well we should do what people do in the movies do then." Rachel said.

"Ooo ooo, are we going to act?!" Kuki asked excitedly.

"No, we're going to fight against that killer." Rachel said. "Do any of us have any weapons?"

Everybody looked at each other and sighed.

"How are we going to fight that killer without our weapons?!" Fanny asked.

"If people in movies are able to do it without weapons, I bet we can!" Wally said confidently.

"They're acting, obviously they're able to fight the killer when it's fake." Hoagie said.

"But acting isn't fake! Acting is a creative movement!" Kuki said.

"Then let's get creative and think of a plan to defeat that killer!" Patton stated.

"Didn't that movie show a forest halfway in it? Maybe we could go there and make weapons with the natures, since we don't have any!" Nigel said.

"That sounds like a stoopid plan!" Fanny yelled.

"And is it because a guy thought of it!" Patton asked.

"Well DUH! I could think of better!" Fanny stated.

"Then why don't you think of one right now Numbuh 86." Hoagie said.

"Well… I would need time to think!" Fanny said.

"But right now we don't have time, so we're sticking with Numbuh 1's plan." Rachel said.

"But I don't want to run anymore! I'm staying in that little shack!" Kuki whined.

"You can't stay in there alone Kooks!" Wally said.

"Then why don't you go in that shack with her. I'm pretty sure everything will go good in there, right guys?" Abby said.

Kuki and Wally glanced at each other nervously.

"If it means I don't have to run anymore then okay!" Kuki said.

She began walking to the shack.

"I can't go in there alone with Kuki." Wally muttered.

"Worried that some feelings will be revealed." Rachel said whilst snickering.

"No, it's just…" though Wally stopped himself as he had no excuse. "Fine, I'll go with her."

Wally began walking to the shack with Kuki. The rest were left with finding their way to the forest.

* * *

 **Please review! I will be updating soon!**


	3. Trees Galore

***I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door***

* * *

Kuki and Wally had opened the shed. It definitely was as tiny as they thought. There were two stools and an extremely old TV on the floor. It most certainly could only fit two people.

"This is absolute crud!" Wally whined.

"Well it's all we got right now!" Kuki stated. "Let's make the most of it."

Kuki began walking inside the shed and sat on one of the wooden stools.

"Come on Wally! The others have already left and I doubt you want to deal with the hassle of finding them!" Kuki said.

For once she made a really good point. Wally sighed. "Fine." Wally muttered whilst walking in the shed and locking the door.

* * *

"Man, this forest is cruddy." Hoagie said.

"And there are stoopid flies everywhere in this forest!" Fanny whined, trying to shoo them away.

"Well it's either annoying flies or a killer murders an annoying girl." Patton said.

"Oh I'll show you annoying!" Fanny yelled.

"Guys we don't have time for this! The killer will hear your argument and come directly here, so stop it both of you!" Rachel yelled.

"He started it." Fanny muttered.

"You know you did." Patton whispered outraged.

"Enough!" Rachel screamed.

This time they both silenced themselves. _What a jerk. A stoopid, annoying, hot, amazing-woah woah Fanny what are you thinking. It's Patton! Really cute Patton! Wait no!_ Fanny thought. _Why's she always arguing with me. Why does she always snap at my while looking so cute… Patton stop it you hate this girl! More like adore her. What no… that's never going to happen. She doesn't even like guys and I don't… like her._ Patton thought.

"Guys LOOK OUT!" Abby yelled.

They had all stopped.

"What, what is it?" Nigel asked.

"Quicksand." Abby muttered.

They all took a couple steps back.

"So what are we going to do now?" Hoagie questioned.

"Well can we go around it?" Rachel asked.

"But there's only trees around it and I would prefer not to climb trees." Fanny stated.

"Yeah because _some_ people can't climb them." Patton said.

Fanny growled.

"I so can! For yer information I could do much better than any stoopid _boy_ can!" Fanny yelled.

"Then go ahead Fanny, show us." Rachel said.

"Fine. I'll go climb them trees and avoid the quicksand, to prove you wrong!" Fanny stated.

She began walking to the trees.

"You're letting her go through with this?" Nigel asked.

"If Fanny is able to climb those trees and avoid the quicksand then we'll know we could too!" Rachel said.

"Plus, it's hilarious to see." Patton muttered.

"Man Rachel, you're a genius." Abby said.

"Why thank you, sometimes I don't even try." Rachel said pleased with herself.

"Look at her go!" Hoagie yelled pointing to Fanny.

She had reached the top branch from those past seconds. Patton was amazed.

"See, I'm at the top already!" Fanny yelled with confidence.

"Uh Fan… you might want to consider that you need to jump to the other tree!" Patton yelled to her.

"JUMP?!" Fanny screamed.

She stared at the huge gap between the trees. For the five of them at the bottom it seemed like nothing, but in Fanny's position it seemed like a lunatic move.

"Are ya guys out of ya mind!" Fanny yelled.

"Well you already climbed the tree!" Abby yelled.

"You might as well finish off!" Hoagie yelled.

"Unless you're scared, like most girls are." Patton stated.

Abby and Rachel glared at him angrily until they realised what he was trying to do. Manipulate Fanny to jump because after all she believed that girls were superior _(and she's not wrong… jk)._

"You really think girls are weak?!" Fanny yelled. "Cause I about to prove ya wrong!"

Fanny took a big leapt to the other tree, whilst screaming. She landing perfectly onto the other tree. When she landed, she held onto her dear life.

"Oh my Rainbow Monkeys! I actually did that." Fanny said amazed at herself.

The five of them looked at her in amazement. She did it, so now they knew they could do it. Fanny slowly stood up on the second tree.

"See, I proved ya wrong didn't I! Girls _are_ the superior gender!" Fanny yelled.

Patton eye rolled. _This is why I hate her. That sexist freak that just jumped off a freaking tree! She's crazy and… absolutely hot, no girl would be able to do that-Patton stop thinking that, it's Fanny we're talking about!_ Patton thought. Ever since they were cadets, Patton and Fanny could never stop ogling each other, yet neither of them would admit that, even if hell freezes over.

"So are we going to start climbing the trees?" Hoagie asked.

"Yeah, though one person at each tree, we don't want too much weight if not the trees will fall." Rachel stated.

"Who wants to go now?" Nigel questioned.

The five of them stared at each other.

"I'll go." Patton said.

He walked to the tree and began climbing. Fanny had already jumped to the third tree, about to climb to the forth until she saw Patton.

"What are ya doing here?" Fanny yelled.

"Trying not to fall in quicksand." Patton said.

"You're lucky I'm all the way over here, if not I would've knocked you out with those sexist remarks!" Fanny yelled.

She continued jumping on the trees. _Stoopid boy. Why is he always in my head. That stoopid grin he has. The way his stoopid hair goes over his stoopid cute face with his cute eyes I get lost in-I should really stop thinking of that stoopid boy._ Yet the thought of Patton almost distracted her as she reached the sixth tree, losing her balance.

"Holy crud!" Fanny muttered under her breath.

"Fanny are you okay?" Patton yelled to her, he was the only one who saw it.

"Yeah… thanks?" Fanny said.

Patton was even more shocked. _Fanny just said… thanks?! Is she actually okay?_ Patton thought. _What am I thinking?! Saying 'thanks' to a stoopid boy! Man I am losing my mind._ Fanny thought. The rest of them continued jumping on the trees until they reached the end. Finally, Nigel was the last one climbing down the final tree. They had past the quicksand and continued their journey.

* * *

 **I finally updated after two days, wow I'm obsessed with this story! Hope you like this story so far and review! And 60x86 are reallyyyy cute rn, don't worry the rest will have there time soon!**


	4. Abundance of Bats

***I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door***

* * *

Ever since Kuki and Wally had arrived in the shed, things were very silent. Well only for a minute anyway, cause Kuki could never be silent for longer than that.

"What should we do?" Kuki asked.

Wally actually had no idea. There was nothing to do in that shed. _I can't believe I let myself be alone in a shed… with KUKI! What am I going to do?_ Wally thought.

"Would there be… something on the TV?" Wally questioned.

"Really? I doubt it but we can see." Kuki said.

They tried turning on the TV, though they couldn't manage. All they could see was their reflections from the screen. _Crud, now what are we going to do?!_ Wally thought. _Does Wally seem more nervous than usual? Nah he's probably scared because of that killer. OH CRUD, THE KILLER!_ Kuki thought.

"Wally… what would we do if the k-killer came?" Kuki asked nervously.

Wally stared at her. What _would_ they do?

"I-I… doubt he'll come, the others would've probably captured him by then." Wally reassured.

"Oh Wally, I don't know what I'd do without you!" Kuki said happily.

She wrapped her arms around him, embracing a huge hug, which made Wally blush madly.

"Uh Kooks, can you let go of me, like right now!" Wally muttered.

"Oh, sorry." Kuki said whilst letting him go.

"We need to find something to do, if not we'll both get bored in this cruddy shed." Wally said.

They both sat there in silence, thinking of what to do.

"I know! Why don't we play tea party!" Kuki wailed excitedly.

"One, I would _never_ do that! Two, we don't have tea!" Wally yelled.

"Oh. Then I don't know." Kuki stated.

Wally sighed, this was going to be a long night!

* * *

"Does anything here seem helpful?" Rachel asked. "We need to create weapons ASAP!"

They all stared at the forest, in hopes of something that could help. Rachel sighed.

"Wouldn't there be something at that cave?" Hoagie questioned, pointing towards it.

"Unless you want bats to come out, then go ahead and check." Abby said.

"But everything here is basically fake. I mean we are stuck in a horror film movie with holograms, I doubt there are bats in here." Nigel stated.

"Are you sure though, we did avoid the quicksand on purpose." Patton stated.

"But who would make quicksand into a hologram?!" Fanny asked. "It is stoopid!"

"So you guys think that the cave is fake but the quicksand was real?" Rachel asked. "I doubt the creator of this 'horror film' wanted it this confusing!"

"Well what have we got to lose?! There's nothing else to do." Nigel said.

"Suit yourself, but if any of you get attacked by them, it'll be on you." Abby said.

"Fine, but I doubt anything will happen" Hoagie stated.

The six of them slowly entered into the cave. It was pitch black, and they were able to hear small squeaks.

"This is useless, I can't see crud in here!" Fanny yelled.

"For once Numbuh 5 agrees with you, I'm getting out of here!" Abby said.

Fanny and Abby began walking out of the cave. Well, Fanny exited. Abby tripped over something, losing her balance and toppled on top of something.

"Whoa! Man you can't see anything here!" Abby said.

She looked down and saw eyes, eyes that she got herself lost in for hours.

"Numbuh 5, is that you on top of me?" Hoagie asked.

Abby was lucky it was dark, because her cheeks had gone as red as her hat. _I'm on top of HOAGIE?! Man Abby has really messed up now. And why am I sweating so crazily, oh God Numbuh 5 needs to get off!_ Abby thought.

"Yeah um… sorry it's really dark." Abby mumbled.

She got off him immediately and almost ran to the exit, finally reaching the brightness of the night.

"What took ya so long?" Fanny questioned.

Abby's cheeks blushed again.

"Just a lil accident." Abby muttered.

"Guys I think the other girls are right, this cave is too dark for us to see anything. We can find something elsewhere." Rachel stated.

She began walking off.

"Um this may sound extremely weird but… are any of your tongues in my ear?" Patton asked nervously.

They all were surprised at what Patton had just said.

"No…" the three of them said in unison.

"BATS!" Patton yelled.

"Run out NOW!" Nigel screamed.

The four of them ran out of the cave, as quickly as they could. Though they weren't the only things running out, as several bats chased after them.

"See, Numbuh 5 warned you the cave was a bad idea!" Abby yelled.

They all began running off to any direction. Rachel had accidentally fallen over a twig, landing on the floor in agony. And just at that moment, a bat had flew across her face.

"AHH!" Rachel shrieked.

Nigel was the first one top stop, recognising that scream. _Rachel, she's in danger! I need to find her! Wait no… we need to find her, not just me._ Nigel thought.

"Guys stop, Rachel's in danger." Nigel yelled.

The five of them had stopped and continued hearing screams.

"It came from over there!" Hoagie yelled, pointing to the left.

They ran towards that direction, seeing Rachel trying to pull a black and furry bat off her face.

"Quick, get it off her!" Nigel yelled.

They ran up to her, yanking the bat off her face. It was extremely difficult, but with all their strength they had managed to do so.

"That was… gross." Rachel repulsed.

She then took a huge spit take on the floor.

"Disgusting little bats." Rachel muttered.

Nigel couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at that situation. Her face was a little scratched up, but those wounds wouldn't hurt her.

"Well, at least now we know never to go in a cave." Patton said.

"So, who was right?" Abby asked.

Nigel and Hoagie stared at her annoyingly.

"You were." Nigel and Hoagie said in unison.

"Damn right Abby was. Now come on, let's go somewhere else." Abby stated.

* * *

 **I finally thought of something! This story is just getting better and better! Pls review!**


	5. Who the heck are you?

***I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door***

* * *

"Okay you guys, we are getting nowhere from running around this forest. We need a new plan, stat!" Rachel stated.

"But what else can we do?!" Hoagie wondered.

"Ya, the cruddy weapon idea didn't work because there is nothing in this stoopid forest! Eye told y'all didn't eye!" Fanny snapped.

All of them looked at each other and shrugged.

"Excuse me! Eye can't believe none of ya will admit that I was right!" Fanny yelled.

"Because we enjoy it more when you're wrong." Patton said.

Fanny scowled.

"Guys we need to focus! What else can we do?! Maybe we can somehow attract the killer to us and then capture him." Abby said.

"But how?! We obviously need _weapons_ to do so." Nigel said.

"Just great, we have no idea what we're going to do! We're absolutely helpless!" Rachel wailed.

"Not exactly, with my help you won't be." a female voice said.

All six of them turned around to where the voice came from. It was a girl with brunette wavy hair that just reached below her shoulders. Her eyes were onyx and seemed to obtain wisdom in it, making her seem more trusting. Her smile was vibrant and her expression in her face seemed calm. She wore a white t shirt dress with ruffles at the bottom. Over it was a purple button up vest, and she had laced up black flats. Her look made her appear as a flight attendant or as if she was on a commercial.

"Who the heck are you?!" the six of them said in unison.

* * *

"...so then me and Numbuh 5 had to escape the gigantic chocolate mansion before the giant and sooper crazy lizard ate us! And that was my crazy dream last night!" Kuki said.

Wally stared at her disbelief. _Boy does Kooks have crazy dreams! I wonder what goes on in her head?_ Wally thought.

"Is that your craziest dream?" Wally questioned her.

"Probably from this month. I have far weirder ones!" Kuki said.

"You really need to see a dream doctor about that Kooks. You can see what they mean!" Wally said.

"Oooo! I should do that once we get out of this horror movie!" Kuki said excitedly.

Then her expression changed once she said 'horror movie'. She was definitely getting scared again.

"Wally I don't think I can stay here any longer knowing our friends are in danger with a psycho killer!" Kuki said.

She began shaking out of how nervous she was. Wally couldn't take any of this anymore. He hated seeing Kuki sad, angry or scared. For the past half hour he's been trying to distract her by making her recount her crazy dreams, because Kuki has really crazy dreams. Yet it didn't seem to work. He had to think of something genuine that would make her feel better.

"Uh Kooks…" Wally said.

"Yeah?" Kuki asked.

Wally just sat there in nervousness. _What do I do?! What do I do?! Well I already said something so I need to continue. What gesture would make Kuki feel better? I know! Wait a second… I am so not going to do that! But she's waiting, I might as well. I'm going to cruddy regret this._ Wally thought.

"Wally are you okay?" Kuki questioned.

"Well… I know you're feeling bad so…" at that moment, Wally went up to Kuki and embraced the two in a big and comforting hug.

"Oh Wally, this really makes me feel better!" Kuki muttered.

 _Man, this isn't as cruddy as I thought! It still is really lovey dovey and gross, but not the worst! And Kuki's hair smells… really nice. And so soft._ Wally thought. Wally began caressing Kuki's hair softly, before letting go of the really long hug.

"Thanks. I guess everything will be fine, I'm just worrying too much!" Kuki said.

"Yeah, everything will be." Wally stated.

They both smiled at each other knowingly. Things weren't going so bad in that shed after all.

* * *

"I am Janet, if you were paying attention to the movie I was the only survivor left." the girl said.

All six of them stared at each other, ideas thriving through their minds.

"I thought everybody died already." Hoagie said.

"You guys are so clueless! There obviously is one survivor in every movie that goes to defeat the killer." Janet stated.

Each glanced at one another before hitting a realisation.

"Oh!" the six said in unison.

"And you're the one that Fanny said she didn't mine to get killed because of her ugly fashion taste!" Rachel said.

Janet's eyes opened wide at what was just said, and it made Patton chuckled really loudly. Fanny blushed and nudged Rachel's arm. _Of all the things Rachel could've said right now, she mentioned that I hated the girl right in front of me! Eye am gonna kill her if da killer doesn't! And why is Patton laughing so cutely, this isn't funny at all!_ Fanny thought.

"Hey, what was that for?!" Rachel said.

"That isn't necessary for _her_ to know!" Fanny muttered.

"So how are you going to help us?" Nigel questioned.

"I know this secret place that the killer was wanting to find me. When there we could attack him, the place has all these weapons we can use against him." Janet said.

"Why is everyone saying it's a him?! It could be-" yet Abby had interrupted Hoagie.

"Yeah yeah we get it." Abby said. At this point she began mimicking Hoagie's voice. "The killer could be a girl. It is 2018 it could be female. What if the killer is a girl instead of a guy. Whatever, we have bigger problems right now!"

"Jeez, didn't have to be so harsh." Hoagie muttered.

"So how do you know this place isn't a hologram?" Fanny asked.

"This one isn't, I've been there before." Janet said.

This sounded suspicious to all of them, but they had no choice yet to accept.

"Wait, so you're expecting us to automatically trust you right now?" Patton questioned.

"Do you guys have any better ideas on your plate right now? Because I doubt it." Janet said.

"I think we need a little team huddle guys." Rachel said.

"Well be quick because we barely have any time!" Janet stated.

All six of them turned around and huddled each other.

"Should we trust her?" Nigel asked.

"It is our only option right now, I mean we don't have anything else right now do we?" Rachel stated.

"But ya never know, she could betray us at any moment like that!" Fanny said.

"Abby guesses we'll have to take the chance. If she does betray us we'll just have to figure out something then, but right now we have nothing else." Abby said.

"I mean, how was Janet like in the movie? She did help save all those people." Patton stated.

"She did forget about the couple making out though. Probably cause they were annoying as heck!" Fanny said.

"But she saved Mandy, Tyler, Kandice and that dumb blond girl." Hoagie said.

"She wasn't dumb, she just had no idea what the heck was going on!" Rachel said.

"Not important right now! She seemed trustworthy in the movie so we're going to trust her." Nigel said.

"Any objections to this?" Abby asked.

All of them stood in silence.

"Good, now we'll have to put all our faith in a stranger we just met. Now come on!" Abby said.

They broke out of the group huddle and faced Janet.

"We'll trust you, but you better get all of us out of here." Nigel said.

"And you also have to help save our other friends Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4." Hoagie said.

"Also known as Kuki and Wally. And they're in a shack, probably making out" Abby said.

The six of them laughed at this, they were definitely making out.

"So, do we have a deal?" Patton questioned.

"Yeah, now let's go the placd isn't so far away!" Janet said.

* * *

 **I finally updatedddd! I was so busy this week because of Christmas shopping(I have a really huge family). I'm going to publish the next chapter probably in two days cause I already started it! Janet was inspired by this TV show I'm watching called** _The Good Place_ **, though I had to make her different so it can blend with this story. Also can we just appreciate how cute Kuki and Wally were in this chapter! And thank you imaweirdo97 for being so kind to me on my stories and on yours! I love them all and it heart warms me each time I see a review from you! Anyways please review!**


	6. Dreams to Nightmares

***I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door or Janet***

* * *

All six of them had finally reached the so called 'secret and safe' place, after a surprisingly short walk. It looked identical to the other mansion that they had went to, but they didn't question it as Janet was so sure it was a good idea. They had reached the top of the stairs of the gigantic mansion. Each of them realised that their Numbuh was on a door, it was shocking for all of them as to why.

"All of you, go to the door with your numbuh to be safe! Trust me." Janet said.

They glanced at each other hesitantly thinking the same thing, _should we trust her?_

"Guys I do realise this seems a little bit suspicious, but do you have anything to lose?" Janet asked.

The six were still completely confused on what to do. The four stared at Rachel and Nigel, hoping they would have ideas as they were the leaders after all.

"I-I think we should trust her. We do have nothing to lose." Rachel stated. "Right?"

She stared at Nigel in hopes he would have an idea on what to do.

"I guess I agree, we did come all the way here." Nigel said.

The other four stared at each other and nodded. Each opened their door and walked into their rooms in amazement. It was their biggest dreams come true!

HOAGIE'S ROOM:

As Hoagie entered, all he could see was the bright blue sky and white fluffy clouds and below it a humongous airport. There were aeroplanes everywhere of his favourite models, there were chilli dog stands next to every single one, and he had noticed a figure sitting in his most favourite plane there.

"Aren't you supposed to be in your room Abby?" Hoagie questioned to the figure.

She turned around and smiled warmly.

"I'd rather be here with you. Now can you fly this thing with me, and say as many jokes that please you." Abby said.

Hoagie was definitely astonished.

"Wow, I knew you always liked my jokes!" Hoagie said happily.

Abby smirked. "Just a lil secret of mine, now come on!" Abby said.

He grabbed a chilli dog then went up to the plane and began flying it. Abby's arms slowly tied around him and it made him a little, no a lot nervous. S _ince when does Abby- I mean Numbuh 5 want to be with me alone? Am I finally getting the girl of my dreams?! And she wants me to tell her jokes?! Man this is awesome!_ Hoagie thought. Then, Abby slowly kissed Hoagie on the cheek, which made him sweat a whole lot.

"Dayum!" Hoagie said.

Abby just giggled lightly. _Since when does Abby… giggle? It's always chuckling. And she kissed me! Well it was on the cheek… but still!_ Hoagie thought.

"You're acting different than usual, but I kinda like it a lot more!" Hoagie said.

It was true.

"Well, now that we are _alone_ I just figured." Abby stated.

Hoagie blushed crazily. _We_ are _alone! This horror movie just became a romance one… and I'm absolutely loving it!_ Hoagie thought.

"Now, when are you going to say a joke? And please tell me it has to do with food?" Abby asked.

Hoagie's face lit up.

"Well I know a whole lot on that topics!" Hoagie said.

Just as he was about to tell her a joke, the room began becoming darker and gloomier. It was night time and his chilli dog had disappeared. He turned around to where Abby was, all of a sudden Cree was appeared in her position.

"What the-" Cree's arms reached his neck, choking it.

"This is for all those times I babysat you and your stupid brother!" Cree yelled.

The plane began falling down to the floor.

"What?! I… need… to… fly… this… plane." Hoagie choked out.

"Oh forget that, this plane is too cruddy to even bother flying!" Cree shouted.

Hoagie began trying to glance at the plane. Then as he was able to do it, he realised his plane had changed into an old, dusty, tiny and brown plane that seemed to be bought at a garage sale. _Ew! I need to get out of Cree and this cruddy plane!_ Hoagie thought. He noticed The Kid next to him on his plane, an even better one than he had. He was going faster than he was, as if it was a race. Hoagie had to get out of there.

"That kid over there, he has a smoking good plane!" Cree said amazed.

 _Cree's too busy staring at that plane. I mean it's amazing, look at the 2x4 technology used to create it! Hey, Cree is too busy gaping at it, so now is my chance!_ Hoagie thought. As Cree was still staring at the other plane, he took advantage of the situation. He struggled against Cree's arms and finally loosened her grip. He jumped off the plane, taking a parachute he found on the floor of the cruddy plane.

"What?! Get back here squirt, I'm not done with you!" Cree yelled in fury.

"I've said this joke before and now I'm going to say it again, see you next fall!" Hoagie yelled.

"Huh- OH NO!" the plane Cree was on had now crashed down into a small barn. Hoagie chuckled at the sight of this.

"I'm going to get you for this!" Cree screamed.

Hoagie gulped. _I need to get out of here before Cree gets me again!_ Hoagie thought. He turned and saw the door, his only exit. He ran towards it and finally reached it.

"What a nightmare." Hoagie muttered.

ABBY'S ROOM:

As Abby entered, she could see a purple mixed with orange sunset and a huge green hill. On the floor was a red plaid picnic blanket with a picnic basket on the side. On top of the picnic blanket, she noticed a shadow and recognised immediately who the owner of it was.

"Hoagie?" Abby asked.

"Sit down, and enjoy the view." Hoagie said.

Abby didn't hesitate and did as told. Suddenly, she began hearing a funky and soothing music. Abby turned and saw a huge, modern dj set. She went up to it, it was the newest one that she always wanted to obtain. She checked the music playlist, seeing that it obtained her all time favourite songs. _Damn, this is just perfect. Abby really needs to get one._ Abby thought. She began turning the disc, changing the funky music and adding a beat to it. She experimented with all the buttons until she could find the right beat. Yet something seemed missing to the tune. The whole time, she didn't realise that Hoagie was gazing at her.

"Need some help?" Hoagie asked.

He had walked up to her next to the dj set. She smirked.

"You think you know what you're doing?" Abby asked playfully.

"I know my technology." Hoagie said.

He began clicking random buttons and moving the disc around. Hoagie was able to find the perfect piece to finish off the spectacular tune.

"Man, this sounds great!" Abby said excitedly.

"It's not as great as _you_." Hoagie said.

Abby blushed strongly at this. _Hoagie's being extra flirtatious to me. And boy do I love it! But if he mentions one joke he is out of here!_ Abby thought.

"Care to sit back down and watch the sunset?" Hoagie questioned.

"Sure." Abby said.

Hoagie let out his hand, gesturing for Abby to hold it with him. She accepted the offer and took it. The two sat back down at the picnic basket, gazing towards the sunset and listening to the soothing music. She smiled warmly, this place was just perfect. Hoagie then took out from the basket and held up an ice cream, her favourite flavour and the best one yet. The fourth flavour, caramel. She took the offering and smiled at him. Hoagie smiled back. _Man I love his goofy grin._ Abby thought. Just as she was about to eat the ice cream, the room began changing. The sunset became the dark blue night sky, Hoagie and her caramel ice cream had disappeared, and she was back in her worst memory… Guatemala.

Henrietta appeared, well more like Heinrich. And he was definitely mad. _What do I do?! And how the hell did Heinie come?! And how did the room change to Guatemala so quickly! WHAT IS GOING ON?! I know, the caramels! But I wouldn't have them… would I?_ Abby thought. Abby looked all over herself, seeing if she was able to find any piece of Heinrich's caramels on her. She had to have it, if not Heinrich was stuck as an ugly and fat boy forever.

"How dare she betray me." Heinrich muttered under his breath.

He was running out of the temple in fury, trying to find Abby.

"Ze Miss Lincoln ziz definitely vin trouble!" Heinrich yelled.

Abby glanced at him, then saw the door behind him. _Is this a prank?!_ Abby thought. She ran to the door, passing by her friend in sadness. Finally, she reached the door and opened it.

"What a nightmare." Abby muttered.

PATTON'S ROOM:

As Patton entered, he could see a white snowflake gently falling down to the ground. The sight was too beautiful to behold, it was a snow wonderland. In fact, it was so amazing it seemed unrealistic. He continued looking around the room until he saw those extremely recognisable red, fiery locks wearing a beautiful, white snow suit and grey ear muffs. She turned around and smiled, something unlike her to complete.

"What, was your room too boring for you?" Patton asked.

"Yeah, plus eye prefer spending my time _alone_ with you." Fanny stated.

She was acting way nicer than usual, from the tone of her voice and her facial expression. Yes, it was obvious Patton was shocked by this but it _was_ Fanny's choice. The two began walking in the snow, Fanny slipping her hand down to touch his. _Whoa, she definitely is not okay. Or maybe she likes me too. Wait… I never like her in the first place, right?_ Patton thought. He went back to face her again, she was smiling brightly.

"Are ya okay?" Fanny asked him.

"Yeah yeah. You're just… erm…" Patton muttered.

"Erm what?" Fanny questioned.

"You're… beingwaynicerthanusualandit'sfreakingmeoutabitareyouokay?" Patton mumbled.

Fanny giggled. _Fanny… giggling? Never expected that to ever happen. But she looks really pretty when she giggles!_ Patton thought.

"Yes, eye am definitely okay. Didn't ya realise that we are _alone together_?!" Fanny said flirtatiously.

 _Woah, what is happening?! And what the heck am I feeling right now?!_ Patton thought. Yet his daydreaming caught him off guard when Fanny all of a sudden vanished into thin air.

"What the-"

"Silence!" a voice yelled.

The snow began melting and it was getting hotter and hotter. The place looked like an actual hell. Heat was something Patton hated, which is one reason why he enjoys working at the Arctic Base so much. Patton turned to where the voice came from. It was Father.

"What do you want with me?!" Patton shouted.

"We all know how much you hate fire, pretty boy." Father stated.

Patton snarled.

"Pretty? It's _handsome_." Patton said.

"Like I care." Father yelled.

The fire grew larger. Patton began sweating, he needed to get out of that hell hole. _How the actual hell did the winter wonderland become a hell?! And where the hell did Fanny go?! I really need to escape, like immediately!_ Patton thought. He turned to the door, there was a small fire in front of him but he would take his chances. He ran, ran the fastest he ever did in his life.

"Where are you going boy?!" Father shouted.

Patton ignored him. Somehow, Father made the fire even bigger because of this. Finally he reached the door knob and opened it. His hands had small burns, though he didn't care. As long as he was out of there.

"What a nightmare." Patton muttered.

FANNY'S ROOM:

As Fanny entered, her jaw literally dropped. There were only three words to explain it. Rainbow. Monkey. Island. She squealed really loudly at the sight of it. _Am I dreaming?! And is that… a real Rainbow Monkey!_ Fanny thought. More real Rainbow Monkeys began appearing, a blue one, green one, red one, there were too many to count. Suddenly, she noticed that the Rainbow Monkey's focus wasn't on hers anymore. She glanced at what they were seeing.

"Patton-Uh I mean Numbuh 60? What stoopid boy would want to be here with Rainbow Monkeys?" Fanny questioned.

Patton stared at her and smiled, not his classic subtle smile, but a new warm and friendly one.

"I'm not here because of Rainbow Monkeys! I'm here because of _you_ sweetie." Patton said.

"Me?!" Fanny said confusingly.

"Yes, I wouldn't come here for anything else." Patton said.

Patton grabbed her hand and lifted it up to his face. He pecked it passionately, making Fanny's legs wobble a little bit. _What am I feeling? That stoopid boy would never like me! Then why would he…? And why did I like it? Wait… I don't like any stoopid boy! What is going on with me?!_ Fanny thought. Patton let his hand out, gesturing for him and Fanny to hold hands.

"You're being awfully nice to me." Fanny said. She was extremely curious as to why _Patton_ of all boys would want to hold _her_ hand!

"Maybe it's because I like _you_ and _your_ company." Patton stated.

Fanny blushed and took his hand. _Wowza! Patton genuinely likes me! Wait… why is this something to be happy about?! Cause I like him too! Wait what?! No I don't like that stoopid boy. Yes I do. What am I thinking, I so do NOT!_ Fanny thought.

Suddenly, the room changed rapidly. All the Rainbow Monkey's disappeared, and the island became dark and cold. Patton had disappeared and several boys she didn't recognise appeared.

"Hey there, Fannypants!" one boy yelled.

"What?! How did you-"

"I would never imagine you to be a Rainbow Monkey fanatic." another boy said.

"I-I… erm, eye don't know what yer talking about!" Fanny stuttered.

The boy that previously spoke held up a Rainbow Monkey. Coincidentally, this Rainbow Monkey looked _exactly_ like Patton, wearing the same outfit he constantly wears.

"What are you going to do with- OH MY RAINBOW MONKEYS!" A jar with toenails was dropped over the Rainbow Monkey.

"THAT IS SOOPER DISGUSTING! WHAT ARE YOU IDIOT BOYS DOING?!" Fanny yelled.

The boys ignored her. Instead, a knife was taken out. Slowly, it was put against the Rainbow Monkey.

"YOU STOOPID BOY! YER GOING TO GET- NO HOW DARE YOU!"

The Rainbow Monkeys head was cut off, slowly falling to the ground. It was still with the toenails. Fanny was in ultimate fury. She stomped towards the boy who did the repulsive act to the poor Rainbow Monkey.

"LISTEN HERE YOU STOOPID- AHHHHH!"

The boy had thrown another jar with toenails at her. Her hair and her whole outfit was covered with it. Fanny screamed.

"What's the matter, _toots_?" another boy spoke.

Fanny was over it. Just as she was about to hit the boy, the other boys began surrounding her. They all looked down to her and smirked evilly. Fanny went to one of the boys, trying to attack them but failed miserably. Somehow, these boys were better at fighting than her.

"See, boys _are_ the superior sex!" one boy shouted.

Fanny laid on the floor helplessly. She quickly picked off all the toenails she could see on her. Then, she gave up on fighting the boys. For some reason, they were better at fighting. So she ran to the door, her only exit out of this torture.

"What a nightmare." Fanny muttered.

NIGEL'S ROOM:

As Nigel entered, he saw a huge obstacle course ahead of him. It had a balance beam, bike track, monkey bars, robots, KND devices, and much more. It was extremely obvious that it was going to be challenging to complete.

"Whoa…" Nigel muttered under his breath.

"Are you ready for this crazy mission?" a voice asked.

Nigel turned. Next to him was the girl of his dreams, Rachel.

"Why are you here?" Nigel questioned.

"Nevermind that, answer my question!" Rachel said.

Nigel didn't even bother asking his question again. He always listened to Rachel unless it was against his beliefs. _A crazy mission with a huge and challenging obstacle course?! And with Rachel?! I am so in!_ Nigel thought.

"Definitely!" Nigel said. "But on one condition."

"And that is?" Rachel asked.

"You're joining me." Nigel said.

"I wouldn't miss having fun with you! Come on!" Rachel said.

They both began running on the balance beam. Each were equally as great at it. Then both Nigel and Rachel jumped on top of the bikes and began racing. Evil villains like the Nightbrace and Count Spankulot were chasing after the two.

"How… did we… get into… this mission?!" Nigel panted.

"It's apart of this horror movie." Rachel said.

"Well that is extremely odd, but this is really fun- Rachel?!"

Rachel had disappeared along with the obstacle course. All of a sudden, the scenery became a beach. The very same beach his shorts were ripped from.

"NOT THE BEACH!" Nigel whined.

"Oh come on Nigie!" a voice wailed.

Nigel turned. _No. It can't be…_ Nigel thought. But it was.

"Lizzie, what are you doing here?!" Nigel asked. "

Hello?! You promised to take me to the beach!" Lizzie snapped.

Lizzie began dragging Nigel to the water. "

But we're not even dating anymore!" Nigel yelled.

"Nigie, how dare you say that in front of all these people!" Lizzie yelled.

"But-"

"Butt?! Yeah I know your butt is growing by the second, yet that's no reason to not want to go to the beach!" Lizzie stated.

Nigel blushed crazily. _What the heck is going on?! And is that… a crab?!_ Nigel thought.

"Lizzie stop dragging- LIZZIE LET GO OF ME THERE'S A CRAB!" Nigel screamed.

Lizzie let go of him.

"What's a cute and tiny crab going to do with you Nigie?!" Lizzie said.

The crab began getting closer to Nigel. Nigel scrambled off.

"It's going to rip my clothes off!" Nigel yelled.

"Wow Nigie, those Meatball Sandwiches are really getting into your head." Lizzie stated.

Nigel glared at her in fury. He scrambled off from the water. _Okay, what the CRUD DO I DO?! The door! I am not getting another butt photo!_ Nigel thought. He began running to the door, ignoring Lizzie's whines. Until a shadow overcame him.

"Hey there, Nigie." five voices said in unison.

"The Delightful Children From Down The Lane?! Why the heck are you here?!" Nigel asked.

"At the beach, to make more children bald." the DCFDTL said in unison.

The word 'bald' pierced Nigel's body. _No, they couldn't dare do it to anyone else ever again!_ Nigel thought.

"And maybe we can start on the girl you love." the DCFDTL said in unison.

Nigel gaped. _They wouldn't dare do that to Rachel._ Nigel thought.

"What?! I don't wanna be bald like Nigie!" Lizzie shouted.

Nigel stared at Lizzie in disgust. _Like I would ever love you?! We've been over this when we were ELEVEN!_ Nigel thought.

"But of course Nigie has a secret, for he is not in love with you." the DCFDTL said in unison.

Lizzie's face became red, she was fuming with smoke coming out of her ears. _Oh boy, I didn't think this through. Lizzie is going to go ballistic!_ Nigel thought.

"WHO IS THIS GIRL THAT MY NIGIE LOVES MORE THAN ME! HE WOULD NEVER CHEAT! AND IF IT'S THAT BLONDE MISS PERFECT KND OPERATIVE THAT HE RAN AWAY WITH ON MY SISTER'S WEDDING DAY, I'M GOING TO KILL THEM BOTH!" Lizzie yelled.

The Delightful Children From Down The Lane only nodded at Lizzie. She screamed, screamed so loud that the KND Moonbase could've heard her. _I've got to get out of here before she kills Rachel and I! But the Delightful Children From Down The Lane are in front of the door?! Well, I'm somehow going to do it._ Nigel thought. He ran through the Delightful Children From Down The Lane, pushing them away as much as he could. Lizzie continued with her screams and yells, when finally Nigel reached the door and opened it.

"What a nightmare." Nigel muttered.

RACHEL'S ROOM:

As Rachel entered, she could see all of the Kids Next Door and Teens Next Door operatives in front of her at an open stadium.

"Whoa…" Rachel muttered.

"They all wanted to congratulate you Rachel." a voice said.

She turned to where the voice came from. She was welcomed with the smile she adored seeing and the eyes she was constantly lost in.

"Nigel? How did we get here?!" Rachel asked.

"You. You saved all of us from the Horror Film, and now all of the KND are here to applaud you." Nigel said warmly.

"What?! But how?!" Rachel questioned.

"You found the villain who created it and defeated him!" Nigel stated.

"Really?! I-I did all that?!" Rachel asked.

"Of course you were able to do all that. You're absolutely amazing, and you rock my world" Nigel said.

Rachel blushed crazily from this. Nigel took Rachel's hands and walked to the front of the stage with her. Rachel smiled brightly. _I'm holding hands… with Nigel Uno! HA, In your face Lizzie! NANANANANA! I've wanted this ever since I was ten, I can't believe it's actually happening!_ Rachel thought.

"Here's ya award sir." a voice said.

She looked at where it came from and saw Fanny smiling happily, with Patton by her side. They were both carrying a tall trophy that was shaped as her. Around the trophy Rachel's neck, was a golden medallion. The crowd began applauding loudly.

"Numbuh 60 and Numbuh 86, this is too much!" Rachel awed.

"You deserve all of it sir!" Patton said.

"Now will you do the honour and say a speech?" Nigel asked.

"Uh… sure! Thank you all for this award! It's crazy that I don't even remember defeating the villain in the first place, I was at a mansion wasn't I?" Rachel said.

"Erm of course sir, ya memory must be a little wonky because there was a fire and broccoli!" Fanny stated.

"Fire and broccoli? Oh, kinda like that time with Father when I was twelve." Rachel said.

"Exactly like that time." a voice shouted.

All the KND and TND operatives disappeared along with her award. Rachel gasped and turned to face the voice.

"Father, what in the world are you doing here?" Rachel asked.

"Destroying people's lives, like yours." Father snarled.

All of a sudden, broccoli began appearing everywhere in the dark room and Father was gone.

"Try and get yourself out of here again, this time without your pathetic boyfriend." Father yelled.

Rachel scowled. _After that incident in Operation I.T. I can't even look at broccoli without puking! Well, at least he called Nigel my boyfriend. But he said he was pathetic, oh Father is so going to get it!_ Rachel thought.

She stared at all the broccoli in front of her. Last time, she was able to do the heroic act and sacrifice herself by eating the broccoli. Though she doubted she was able to do it this time again. She stared at it and ripped out a huge chunk. No way in hell was she going to eat it, but throwing out chunks and climbing through it seemed better. Rachel was lucky she wasn't claustrophobic. At last, she finished crawling through all the broccoli and found herself with fire everywhere. She turned around for an escape and saw the door.

"Looks like my stay here wasn't for so long." Rachel said towards Father.

She ran to the door and finally opened it.

"What a nightmare." Rachel muttered.

* * *

The six of them glanced at each other from the events that had just occurred. What in the world just happened?!

* * *

 **Ooft I left you guys on a cliffhanger! DUN DUN DUNNNNN! It's not that big of a cliffhanger tho… well actually i'm unsure if it is or isn't.**

 **\- This is probably my longest chapter! Dayummm**

 **\- I was SO unsure what to do for all of them so I hope I did good dreams and nightmares for them each.**

 **\- Wally and Kuki weren't in this chapter because it was too long! So hopefully I can make a bigger scene in the next chapter of them!**

 **\- I literally had no idea what to do for Hoagie and Patton's nightmare.**

 **\- Next chapter will mention what was in Kuki and Wally's room oooOooOOo(and yes it has each other cause of their major crushes)**

 **\- Did you guys realise that their crushes were in their rooms?! Rachel was the only one that had more than one person in her dream room, but Nigel was still very main.**

 **\- I was so confused what to do with Nigel's nightmare. At first I thought of the beach and Lizzie but then the DCFDTL making him bald seemed really good. It's just that they never mentioned how he got bald from them so I couldn't really do that, so somehow I incorporated it correctly(well i hope i did)!**

 **\- Patton was the shortest because I was most confused with him. The KND website shows NOTHING that he's interested in so I just guessed!**

 **I'll be updating more sooner cause school holidays just started for moi! And I have no life so I'll be on my laptop and phone like daily! Though the update will be after Christmas cause I'm superrrr busy these next few days. And thanks for all the kind reviews so far. Imaweirdo97 you're too sweet thanks for all the kindness and for dealing with my crappy writing! Pls review!**


	7. Just Two More Rooms

***I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door***

* * *

All of them stared at each other in silence and confusion.

"What, what was that?" Hoagie asked.

"I genuinely have no idea." Rachel stated.

"Let's somehow figure this out. What happened in our rooms?" Nigel queried.

"Well, in Abby's room it was a gorgeous sunset. It had a hill, a dj set, a picnic blanket and on top of it was-" Abby stopped herself. "Actually, Numbuh 5 thinks she would prefer not to say what was in there."

"Anyone else?" Nigel asked.

"In my room, it was like this snow wonderland. Gorgeous snowflakes and all of that, it didn't even feel cold! Then I turned and found-" this time, Patton stopped himself. "I-I think I would prefer not to say anything."

The rest sighed, what was so bad about their rooms?

"Ya know since all of ya can't say it, eye might as well say what was in mine! It was a dream come true, Rainbow Monkey Island! And then I found the Rainbow Monkey's looking at something else, and it was-" Fanny prevented herself from saying the next word. "E-eye think eye don't wanna continue talking now."

"Can anyone else explain their rooms?" Nigel asked.

Rachel and Hoagie looked at each other and blushed, realising that their _crushes_ were in their rooms.

"Well Numbuh 1, why don't you say what was in your room." Abby said.

"Well okay- wait, I-I can't do that!" Nigel said.

"So then, how are we going to figure out what the heck happened if we can't tell each other?!" Rachel yelled.

The six looked at each other, could they let their embarrassment aside?

"Was it just Abby, or did the rooms suddenly turn into a… nightmare." Abby stated.

The other five were astounded, this was completely true.

"You're right! It was like a dream all of a sudden and then it became a nightmare." Patton said.

"That's why are rooms were personalised with our Numbuh's on it!" Rachel said.

"That means this mansion was a distraction from the horror film." Nigel stated.

"So this killer would expect us to keep coming back to see the rooms!" Fanny said.

"Man, that is so cool!" Hoagie said.

The six stared at each other in silence for a few moments, then for some reason Abby began chuckling.

"Does anyone want to see what's in Numbuh 3 and 4's rooms?" Abby asked.

All six stared at each other mischievously.

"It would be invading privacy…" Nigel said.

"But that's what we always do, if ya ain't going eye am!" Fanny stated.

The six walked into the room that had a '3' on it. It was Rainbow Monkey Island again, and Fanny was most pleased. There were real Rainbow Monkeys everywhere with plushies of all kinds and sun was shining brightly. There was a special area, personalised for RAMON-4 to be placed in, which he was. There was also a huge waterfall, which was a beautiful sight to behold.

Then the six turned and saw one thing that made them burst into gigantic amounts of laughter. Wally was sitting in a pile of red roses shaped into a heart, but that wasn't all. He was… _shirtless_.

"So this is Numbuh 3's… fantasy." Patton said.

"Man the girl's crazy, Wally's shirtless!" Abby yelled.

All of them began laughing again at the sight of Wally, until the room rapidly changed. It was a dark and cold room made of stone walls. Everything had disappeared except for the plush and Rainbow Monkey toys, which their heads were chopped off, chained up on the walls. Fanny gasped at the sight, what monster would do this?

All of a sudden King Sandy appeared, holding the 'My First Rainbow Monkey' that Kuki had obtained in his hand, slowly pressing a knife against it. The head had been chopped off, and then he began ripping out all the stuffing inside it.

Soon, a new figure appeared behind King Sandy. It looked exactly like Kuki, yet a different hairstyle, a more tan skin tone, and a purple jumper. The figure was none other than Kuki's sister, Mushi Sanban. In her hand was the 'Posh-party Rainbow Monkey' which Numbuh 2 had recognised from the dinner event that turned into a crime scene.

"I didn't know that capture from King Sandy and the dinner party at my house traumatised her so much! I mean, we were 12 when it happened." Hoagie said.

"My nightmare happened from when I was twelve!" Rachel snapped.

"Yeah, Numbuh 5 too!" Abby said.

"And me." Nigel stated.

"Oh. Mine was just a bunch of things I hated." Hoagie said.

"Same!" Patton said.

"For once eye had can agree with ya there. Mine was a bunch of things eye hated too!" Fanny stated.

The six continued viewing around at Kuki's nightmare.

"I think we should check Numbuh 4's room now." Nigel stated.

They all agreed and walked out of Kuki's room, entering Wally's one. It was a wrestling area, with the crowds chanting 'WALLY!' numerous times. At the other side of the wrestling mat was Ace, preparing himself up with water and a towel.

An announcer came at the centre of the wrestling match, which the six didn't know who he was.

"Today, Wallabee Beetles-"

Several cheers began erupting through the atmosphere at the sound of his name.

"-will be versing Ace, or better known as The Kid." the announcer spoke.

The cheers became loud boos, Ace's facial expression becoming sad with tears.

"I didn't know Numbuh 4 hated the guy so much, it got to the point he wants to beat him up!" Hoagie stated.

"Yeah, it's not like Numbuh 3 actually likes Ace." Patton said.

"Speaking of Numbuh 3, where is she?" Rachel asked. "I mean, isn't it obvious she would be here."

The six looked around and saw Kuki standing in the centre of the stands, with a spotlight shining on her. She was wearing a layered frilly pink dress with a silver tiara and simple heels. She was holding a letter, sealed in a smooth dark blue envelope, waving it around in the air. The six stared at Kuki, curious as to what was inside the envelope.

"There she is!" Nigel said pointing at her.

"We should go check what's in that letter!" Abby said.

The six didn't hesitate and ran up the stands. The crowd ignored them as they continued chanting Wally's name. Kuki only smiled at the sight of them when they arrived.

"Guys, I'm finally going to do it!" Kuki wailed excitedly.

"What d'ya mean?" Fanny questioned.

"Inside this letter, my _true_ feelings for Wally! I can't wait for him to beat Ace's butt and then read what I truly feel for him!" Kuki said.

They all stared at each other and snickered. Wally wanted Kuki to reveal her feelings for him as he was too chicken to do so himself!

At this point the room began changing. Everything had disappeared and it had turned into a green hill filled with flowers. It obtained a small white cottage, decorated with butterfly and rainbow decorations, at the peak of the hill.

They all ran inside the cottage. The walls were covered in pink and white polka dots and the floor was a Rainbow Monkey rug. There was a round purple table with a tea party, containing no tea inside any of the cups or jars. There were rainbow streamers decorated all over the room of the cottage.

At the centre of the wall, was one huge banner that read 'Happy Valentine's Day'. Below the banner was an image of Wally, yet it had appeared to be crossed out with a permanent black marker.

But that wasn't what surprised the six. There sitting on the chair was Kuki, _kissing_ Ace!

"Ew!" the six said in unison.

The couple didn't even bother to stop their kissing as they heard the six. In fact, they deepened the kiss by wrapping their arms around each others bodies, not stopping to catch a breath.

"I say we leave, RIGHT NOW!" Rachel stated.

The six went out of the room and were back in the hallway of the mansion. It was silent until all of them began bursting out in laughter. Kuki and Wally had crazy fantasies, and just as crazy nightmares!

* * *

 **SO… no Wally and Kuki AGAIN oops! I know I promised it was going to have a lot of just them this chapter, but I tried and it didn't work out so well.**

 **-** **I decided that next chapter is one of just them! This chapter was too long for me to add them into it.**

 **\- I hope I did their dreams and nightmares good.**

 **\- I also have began writing a new story, which is why it took so long for me to update this one. It's called 'Just Fanny's Luck!' and I'll publish it when I finish this one! It's also centered around 60x86, which is kinda different compared to most of my stories, but hopefully you'll like it. I'm already writing Chapter 5 of the story sksksk!**

 **Pls review! And a huge thank you to imaweirdo97 for just being so kind to many of my stories with your reviews, I'm really glad because of it. Also Merry late Christmas for you all! Byeeee!**


	8. Should We Trust Her?

***I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door or Janet***

 **By the way this part is whilst the other six are in the mansion exploring their dreams/nightmares.**

* * *

"So Kooks, what should we do for the time being?" Wally asked.

"I honestly don't know?! Wait! What if we recount old memories together!" Kuki said excitedly.

"Huh?!" Wally questioned.

"Silly Wally! We're going to remember stuff we did in the past. Fun things like… that time your mom wanted to get you piano lessons and we replaced you with a hamster after the piano fell on you!" Kuki recounted.

"Yeah, that was _stoopid_! How did you guys think that a HAMSTER could replace me!" Wally yelled grumpily.

"Something about Numbuh 2 and 5 saying you have the same IQ, but what does that-" Kuki stopped as she realised what they meant. "Oh!"

"They said what?! Oi'm going to kill em'!" Wally screamed.

"Wally, we have way bigger problems right now. Plus that happened when we were eleven, get over it!" Kuki stated.

"Ugh, fine." Wally sighed.

"Ooo! What about that time we got stuck in asparagus!" Kuki remembered.

"And then I almost died of hunger!" Wally yelled.

"Yeah, you were _very_ rude to my 'Happy Barbeque' Rainbow Monkey! You thought it was a cheeseburger!" Kuki complained.

"What?! I so did not!" Wally yelled in shock.

"Yeah, you did! I was trying to put sunscreen on it, and then you started chasing me around with it! Luckily Stickbeard saved us, why he did it though I don't remember." Kuki said.

"Recounting memories is boring." Wally muttered under his breath.

"And what exactly did you say Wally?" Kuki asked.

Of course Kuki heard what he said, but she had a better idea to see how things played out.

"Oh erm, nothing." Wally hesitated.

"I'm pretty sure it was something." Kuki continued.

"No no, trust me." Wally mumbled.

"Oh really, _Numbuh 4_?" Kuki asked.

Wally's face scrunched up a little as he heard his codename instead of his actual name, from Kuki. She barely did that, especially nowadays.

"Yes really." Wally stated.

"I extremely doubt it, you're lying." Kuki said, taking a step closer to Wally. He almost stumbled on the floor as Kuki kept going closer towards him.

"Do _you_ think recounting memories are _boring_?" Kuki queried.

"So you did here what I said!" Wally exclaimed.

Kuki sighed. Her whole team really did think she was an airhead, so she took it to her advantage. She especially did so to Wally, he was the stupidest and she can't lie about that.

"Well duh! I'm not death you know." Kuki said.

Just as Wally was about to protest, the two heard a huge explosion. Kuki jumped onto Wally as if carrying her like a bride.

"What was that Wally?!" Kuki shrieked.

"I-I actually don't know Kooks." Wally stated.

Then, another explosion noise was heard. This time Kuki was shaking extremely nervously.

"It's t-the k-killer, w-what d-do we d-do?" Kuki stammered.

"Kuki I doubt it's the killer-" a knock was heard at the door of the shed. Kuki clutched onto Wally even tighter.

"I-I'm so s-scared." Kuki stuttered.

"Don't worry Kuki, I'll get it." Wally said.

Wally got up, whilst carrying a frightened Kuki, and opened the door of the shed by the slightest.

"Hello?" Wally asked. Wally opened the door fully, everything was deserted like before.

Wally faced down to Kuki, who was no longer frightened but in complete embarrassment as she was being carried by her crush! The two blushed before Wally placed her down to stand.

"That was odd." Wally said.

"What was that?!" Kuki screamed as she saw a shadow appear.

Wally turned just as the shadow disappeared. Kuki's legs began wobbling, her fear struck again.

"Look Kooks, there's nobody here anymore." Wally reassured.

"I-I don't th-think so Wally, there w-was a knock a-at the d-door." Kuki spluttered.

"For the last time, Oi'm telling you there's no-" Wally gasped mid sentence as he saw a shadow running.

The two ran back into the shed in a split second, slamming the door behind them. Kuki let go of a breath that she didn't know she was holding as Wally was pacing around the tiny shed, talking to himself.

"Okay Wally, what do I do? What do I do? WHAT THE CRUD DO I DO?!" Wally hastened.

"Wally be quiet, if not that shadow person will hear you!" Kuki snapped.

"Okay, okay, you're absolutely right." Wally whispered.

 _Heck yeah I'm finally right_. Kuki thought with a smirk. Another knock was at the door that jolted Kuki back to her senses.

"Oh crud." the two muttered in unison.

The knocks began getting louder and louder by the second.

"Kooks, I think I should get the door." Wally said.

"But what if it's a trick? Or if you get kidnapped?" Kuki asked. "You CANNOT risk that Wally."

"Well, only one way to find out." Wally responded.

Kuki began shaking again as Wally slowly opened the door. He groaned loudly as the door swung all the way, revealing nobody _again_!

"Crud, are we on a prank show or something?!" Wally yelled.

Kuki gasped at the sound of that.

"What if we are?!" Kuki exclaimed.

The two looked at each other in realisation.

"Oh!" the two stated in unison.

"No, this is not a prank show." a voice said.

Kuki immediately jumped onto Wally whilst screaming as she heard the unrecognisable voice. Wally turned as he faced the person who previously spoke. _I recognise her, but from where exactly._ Wally thought.

"I am Janet." the girl said.

"Aren't you that chick from the movie that Fanny didn't mind would die?" Wally asked.

"Yes, yes I am." Janet sighed. "And by the way, you're still carrying that girl."

Wally and Kuki blushed even more redder than before. In fact, Wally was so caught up in the embarrassment that he dropped Kuki onto the floor.

"OW!" Kuki shrieked.

Wally looked down at her, realising his idiotic mistake.

"Sorry Kooks." Wally murmured.

Kuki got up before facing the strange girl again.

"Why are you here?" Kuki questioned the girl.

"I am from the movie, the only survivor that you _all_ forgot. I met up with your other friends, who are currently lost in the middle of the woods. And I'm pretty sure they're about to be eaten by wolves. So isn't that something." Janet explained.

"And you just left them?!" Kuki yelled.

"Because I needed to warn you, you guys are the only hope. Buh-bye!" Janet said before running away from the two.

Wally and Kuki exchanged confused glances at one another.

"I don't believe her one bit!" Wally said.

"But what if it's true? They're going to die Wally, and soon we are, and I DON'T WANNA DIE!" Kuki screamed.

"Look, if something bad happened we would get some sort of signal or sign from _them_. Not some creepy lady with bad fashion sense!" Wally stated.

Kuki was most definitely shocked. Wally _never_ said anything smart, and then he just did!

"I can agree with you there." Kuki replied.

"Let's just go back in the shed, don't worry." Wally commented.

The two began walking back, then paused at the sound of another explosive and a… _chainsaw_. They stared at each other before running to their tiny shed in full panic and only one thought in their minds,

 _We're going to cruddy die!_

* * *

 **Oooft and that's Chapter 8! I wrote this whilst watching FRIENDS, it's my first time watching the show and I'm on Season 2, yay!**

 **\- No, they aren't going to die I promise! I'm not a monster you know**

 **\- I want to ask you guys, do you think Janet was lying or saying the truth? Can she be trusted in this story? I know the answer but I wanna know your opinion.**

 **Hope you have a great new years eve y'all! And thank you again to the lovely Imaweirdo97 you're too sweet, I adore it when you review. And that is all, pls review and I'll update byeee!**


	9. They're Watching

***I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door***

* * *

"Okay guys, we had our little fun by looking at our friends rooms. So now we should actually keep our focus again!" Rachel stated.

"You have a point, what do we do now?" Nigel queried.

"All eye know is that the girl wit' the ugly clothes so didn't help us!" Fanny complained.

"Well, she did lead us to this mansion." Hoagie said whilst looking around the area.

"But the purpose of these rooms were too make us come back to see our dreams. Ter forget all about the fact that we're in a horror movie. This cruddy mansion didn't help us!" Fanny argued.

"Or maybe if we look around the place." Patton suggested.

"What d'ya mean?" Fanny asked.

"This mansion has got to have something we could use, a weapon or anything." Patton explained.

"Abby doubts it. The whole forest was deserted, what makes this mansion so much different from everything else?" Abby stated.

"Well, under the circumstances we're in right now we could try. Everybody, split up and explore but stay in this mansion only." Rachel instructed.

All six of them left into different directions, exploring for anything that could help them.

* * *

" _Walllllly_?" Kuki wailed.

"What Kooks?" Wally asked boredly.

"I'm realllllly worried. Maybe we should trust that Janice girl." Kuki stated.

"For the last time, Oi'm pretty sure her name was Janine!" Wally yelled.

"Forget about her name!" Kuki snapped. "I think we should've trusted what she said."

"Kuki, I think our friends are probably fighting the killer by now. We're like, the best operatives out! I doubt they're still figuring out a plan." Wally explained.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Kuki replied.

* * *

"WHY CAN'T WE FIND ANYTHING IN THIS CRUDDY MANSION?!" Rachel screamed.

"Rachel, I really think you should calm down." Nigel responded.

"No, we've gotta get out of here! We have no idea _who_ the killer is. We have no idea _where_ the killer is. We have no idea _what_ the killer is going to do to us. Or _why_ he even brought us here. Nigel, this is bad, very bad, excruciatingly bad, NOTHING CAN EXPLAIN HOW BAD THIS IS- hmph!" Nigel had cupped his hand over her mouth.

"I understand the stress that you're in, but we'll figure something out. You can do this. We can do this. We're the best operatives out!" Nigel reassured, taking his hand off her mouth.

"I don't feel like the best operative out." Rachel murmured.

"You're just panicking, we're going to get out of here. And hopefully, we get out of here in one whole." Nigel stated.

"Nigel?" Rachel asked.

"Yes Rach?" Nigel questioned.

"Right now is _so_ not the time for pathetic jokes! Now, we've got to get a move on soldier. I believe we can do this!" Rachel stated proudly.

Nigel only smiled widely. "Now you're talking Rachel!" Nigel said enthusiastically.

"Numbuh 362, everywhere in this mansion is empty." Patton stated.

"It's as if when we were in our rooms, that girl Janet made everything disappear." Fanny further explained.

Yep, Rachel's hopes was now down in the dumps.

"That is not the news I'm wanting to hear!" Rachel groaned.

"Numbuh 362?" Hoagie asked.

"Even more bad news Numbuh 2?" Rachel mumbled.

"No, I've got surprising news." Hoagie stated.

"You mean we, Numbuh 5 helped find it as well!" Abby commented.

"Okay Rachel, we've got surprising news." Hoagie said.

"Surprising as in good or surprising as in bad?" Rachel asked.

"We're unsure." Abby muttered. "You just need to follow us."

The six walked down the steps, following after Hoagie and Abby who were leading them. They were led to a small door on the floor. Abby and Hoagie opened it in one go, then stepped down into it. The other four didn't hesitate and followed after them.

"So, the surprising news is that there's a basement?" Nigel questioned.

"No fool, the surprising news is what is _in_ the basement." Abby stated.

"And that is?" Patton queried.

"Ahead of us is something pretty odd." Hoagie said.

"Yeah, we get it. Now can ya tell us what it is?!" Fanny snapped.

Just as Abby was about to start explaining, Hoagie covered her mouth with his hand and began talking.

" _Guess_." Hoagie said.

"Really?! We are stuck in a cruddy horror movie and you're expecting us to guess?!" Rachel yelled.

"Uh-oh that answer was incorrect." Hoagie replied.

The four of them were in rage at Hoagie. Just at that moment, Abby grabbed his arm and pulled it away from her mouth.

"This room has security cameras watching us!" Abby explained.

"Say what now?!" the four said in unison.

"Yeah, come over here." Abby stated whilst walking to the back wall of the basement.

At that wall was a huge and dusty cloth. Abby pulled it off in one go, revealing several different security cameras of the whereabouts of the film. It showed the shed, the quicksand, the forest, the cave, literally everywhere.

"Whoa…" the four whispered in unison.

"Yep, but there's a slight catch with all these cameras." Hoagie said.

"You're not going to make us guess again, are you?" Patton asked.

"No. You see, the cameras have no sound. Meaning we can't tell whether Numbuh 3 or 4 confessed their love for each other yet." Hoagie stated sadly. "But, if they're making out, we can see it-"

"We get the point Hoags, but that isn't the main thing. This so called 'killer' was probably in here, watching us. The only thing that doesn't make sense is why the Janet girl led us here, and then abandoned us." Abby said.

"But then how come that doesn't make sense?" Rachel queried.

"Because, she led us here to 'protect' us but then abandoned us. But why would she abandon us in a place with security cameras? She's technically helping us by leaving us here, but then she could've stayed with us as well. Which doesn't make any sense at all." Abby explained.

"Well, I feel as if we should forget we ever met Janet. She hasn't been much of use and is complicating the situation. We could make use of these security cameras, try and find the killer through it." Nigel stated.

"That's the other thing, none of these cameras show the killer." Abby replied.

"But the only place these cameras don't show is… _here_." Fanny realised in horror.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger… dun dun DUNNN!**

 **\- That lil Wally and Kuki scene was just added for humour of the next scene XD**

 **\- Idk when was the last time I update, but it feels like forever!**

 **Anyways, you get the drill, review and I'll update sooner or later. Bye!**


	10. Separation Again

***I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door***

* * *

"Oh my god!" the other five said in unison.

"Are you sure the killer isn't in any screen?" Hoagie asked.

"Nope, all of them are empty except for the one wit' the shack." Fanny responded.

"You can't even see that Janet girl in any of these screens." Nigel stated.

"But, she left us here _alone_." Abby commented.

"I'm unsure about the killer and Janet being here." Rachel replied. "Plus, we should be forgetting about Janet."

"And why are you unsure?" Patton queried.

"Because, you guys searched every single bit of this mansion to find weapons!" Rachel explained.

"I guess we did." Hoagie muttered.

"So there must be an extra area that doesn't have a security camera on." Nigel realised.

"Perfect! We could search everywhere for that place, go and find the killer, try and learn his plans." Abby explained.

"But how would we know where to go?" Rachel questioned.

"Simple, if we go to any place that we remember from these security cameras," Abby pointed towards the screens. "Then we'll know he-" She received a look from Hoagie before muttering. " _or_ she isn't there."

"That all seems pretty great and all, but what if this killer returns here to the camera's?" Fanny asked. "Eye don't think we should risk it."

"Then you could stay here." Nigel replied.

"Are ya crazy?! Ya never go alone anywhere in a horror movie!" Fanny hissed.

"Or you're probably just scared." Patton mocked.

"Scared?! Am not! Eye could so stay down here!" Fanny argued.

"You wanna make a bet?" Patton asked.

"Hell ya eye wanna make a bet. Eye am going ter last down here!" Fanny said whilst crossing her arms in front of her chest and looking away from Patton.

"Then it's settled. Fanny, you're staying down here." Rachel stated.

"Wait what?! Eye take it all back!" Fanny yelled in realisation.

"Too late." Rachel and Nigel replied in unison.

Patton began snickering as he stared at Fanny's horrified expression.

"And because this is a bet, Patton _you_ can stay here and see if she can last." Rachel continued.

At this rate Patton gaped and Fanny became furious. The other three gulped, in worry that the killer wasn't going to murder them, but they were going to murder _each other_.

"Oh no, eye am not going ter be alone with Patton!" Fanny huffed.

"Same goes for me! Rachel, can we talk about this over there." Patton pointed towards the end of the room.

"Okay." Rachel shrugged as the two walked to the other end.

The other four looked ahead into their conversation, ears open.

"And I recommend not to eavesdrop guys!" Rachel yelled towards them.

The other four turned back to one another, Fanny still fuming.

"What'd you wanna discuss Patton?" Rachel asked.

"I am not staying here alone with Fanny. I didn't want to say it back there if not another argument would go down." Patton explained.

"Oh come on, you know you _like-like_ Fanny." Rachel said in a little sing-song.

"I do not!" Patton growled.

"Denial is not just a river in Egypt Numbuh 60. You have the hots for her." Rachel chuckled.

"I'm telling you I don't!" Patton snapped.

"Okay then. If you don't, close your eyes and imagine Fanny." Rachel stated, smirking.

"What?!" Patton asked.

"Just do it!" Rachel hissed.

And so he did. He closed his eyes and imagined her. Her red, crazy locks were blowing in the wind and she was smirking at him with her hands on her hips.

"Now open your eyes." Rachel commanded.

Slowly Patton opened his eyes, then he realised something. He was grinning, _really_ goofily and his legs were _wobbling_ slightly.

"Oh crud." Patton muttered.

"I told you!" Rachel squealed.

"What am I going to do?! All I could ever do lately is think about her! I mean not just now, ever since we were cadets!" Patton said.

"Dayum! Why don't you do the obvious thing, TELL HER! You have the perfect place, turn this lil horror movie to a rom-com!" Rachel smirked. She was rooting for these two ever since they were cadets. She knew, she _genuinely_ knew, and this was now their chance.

"And risk my arms being ripped off? No thanks." Patton muttered.

"Well you never know, she might like _you_." Rachel assured.

"Huh?" Patton questioned.

"Nothing… nothing at all." She blushed a light pink trying to change the subject. "But you're still staying with Fanny!"

"Fine." Patton murmured as the two walked back to the rest.

"It's settled now. Numbuh 1, 2 and 5, let's go and find that killer!" Rachel stated.

The three all murmured in agreement, not hesitating and following after Rachel who was walking to the door.

"This is pathetic, can't eye come wit' ya?!" Fanny asked.

Rachel turned towards her, biting her lip to try and prevent her smirk. "No, now have fun."

 _Just perfect. I can't wait for those lovebirds to finally admit their feelings! Now I really need to start focusing on_ my _love life now with Nigel._ Rachel thought, as she left a furious Fanny and a nervous Patton alone.

* * *

"We need to do something." Kuki stated out of nowhere.

"Such as?" Wally asked in uncertainty.

"We need to help the others! Somehow, in some way! We don't know if Janine was wrong or right. Wally, we can't take our chances!" Kuki explained.

"Kooks, in a horror movie we have to. Don't you know how the characters are?" Kuki shook her head as Wally gasped. "Really?! Probably cos you close your eyes too much during the film. There's the hero, usually only one person. There's the random survivor. There's the couple making out. And there's the other people trying to help."

"So I'm guessing the hero is obviously going to be the other six. They're already out there defeating him. And they'll obviously be the random survivors and the other people trying to help. So what was the other one again? Cause that's what we are." Kuki explained.

"Okay, the last one is the couple m- oh." Wally realised as his eyes widened as saucers.

"What? What is it?" Kuki continued asking.

"This is why they left me here alone wit' you." Wally whispered lightly, making Kuki not being able to hear.

"What?! Wally, I don't understand!" Kuki complained.

"We're the, the erm, extra people shown in the beginning. They could die, or they survive. These people don't really matter." Wally lied.

"Oh, okay then." Kuki replied. "Wait- did you say they could die?"

Wally smacked his hand on his forehead. _CRUD!_ Wally thought.

"You did! Oh my God, OH MY GOD, HOLY RAINBOW MONKEYS! I AM GOING TO DIE-" Wally cupped his hand over her mouth, slightly blushing by the touch of her.

"Calm down Kooks. We won't die, I ain't going to let nobody touch you." Wally assured.

Kuki's eyes softened at what Wally said, as he took off his hand from her mouth.

" _Realllllly_?" Kuki asked. " _You_ , won't let _anyone_ touch _me_?"

Wally blushed a crimson red. "W-well, not n-necessarily."

"So you would let someone hurt me." Kuki said in a shocked tone.

"Never!" Wally blurted at an instant.

"Then why'd you just say-"

"Forget everything I said." Wally cut off.

"Okay. So which people from the horror movie are we?" Kuki asked.

"I didn't mean for you to forget that part!" Wally groaned.

"But you said to forget _everything_ you just said." Kuki stated.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did not!"

"Did too- wait, HEY!" Wally yelled in realisation.

"Ha! I won, you said you did!" Kuki said in a little sing-song.

"Whatever." Wally grumbled. But Wally couldn't help but smile as he saw how happy Kuki was for being right. _Man I love her_. Wally thought.

* * *

 **Well that's Chapter 10!**

 **If you haven't noticed, the genre of this Fanfic is horror and _romance_. I haven't done the romance part yet so I just want to say that, it's starting now. More and more romance is coming these next few chapters, it's going to get really exciting! Soz I'm a sucker for cheesy rom-coms and stuff like that.**

 **And a huge thank you to imaweirdo7 and greydale for your lovely reviews on this story, and on my other ones too! You guys are the main reason why I continue writing these stories!**

 **Anwayssss review and I'll update, byeee!**


	11. Sitting in a Tree

**I decided to name each chapter from now on! It'll help hint to you what the chapter will be about.** **I think I'm in love with this chapter btw, it was my fav one to type!**

 **Also, I changed my username from _wallukiforever_ to _bocawitch_! And my profile is now Courtney from Total Drama Action, cause she's real cute and a HBIC that I love!**

 **Disclaimer: This is one _real_ long chapter!**

 ***I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door***

* * *

"This is pathetic." Fanny murmured in annoyance.

"And why is that?" Patton asked.

"Because I'm stuck wit' ya!" Fanny complained.

"And you think this is fun for me? I didn't want to be here with you!" Patton yelled.

"Whatever, eye am just gonna ignore ya." Fanny huffed, her back facing Patton.

"Ignore me? You're ridiculous!" Patton wailed.

Fanny simply stood in silence, making Patton more furious.

"Wow Fanny, real mature." Patton said sarcastically.

She turned back to him. "Well I'm more mature than ya!"

"Ha! I got you to talk to me." Patton exclaimed.

"Ugh, you're so annoying!" Fanny whined.

"Funny, my parents say the same thing." Patton joked.

Fanny didn't even try and hide her little giggle from his joke, forgetting about their little argument. _Wow, she looks so pretty when she laughs. It's just perfect- Patton, get these thoughts out of your mind!_ Patton thought. Yet Fanny had noticed his stare at her, a slight blush creeping over her face.

"Why are ya staring? My laugh is ugly, isn't it." Fanny said in a quieter tone than usual.

"No, your laugh is pretty." Patton blurted without thinking.

 _Crud, I'm an idiot._ Patton thought.

"P-p-pretty?" Fanny stammered in shock.

 _She is going to kill me. She is going to FREAKING kill me._ Patton thought.

"Uh, um, uh, erm, I'm s-sorry." Patton stuttered.

"No, it's okay! That was just… the nicest thing a boy has ever said to me." Fanny confessed.

"What, really?" Patton queried.

"Yeah." Fanny muttered. "And now I'm done talking ter ya."

She turned her back on him again. _Stupid boy. Stupid boy who stupidly complimented me._ Fanny thought.

"Wow Fan, really? You're blanking me again?!" Patton questioned. Fanny only nodded before walking off to the other side of the room.

 _This is going to be a_ long _night._ Patton thought.

* * *

"Okay guys. We've been to this area before, and over at the right side is where the cave was." Nigel explained. "So I suggest we go left."

"But we _came_ from the left side." Abby replied.

"Oh." Nigel muttered.

"Okay, so we started badly. We can just retrace our steps." Rachel stated.

"Yeah, we can _toe_ -tally follow our footprints! Get it, toe!" Hoagie chuckled.

Abby took out her hat and gave Hoagie a huge smack on the head with it.

"Shut up!" the other three groaned in unison.

"Geez, tough crowd." Hoagie murmured.

"Forget it, let's just go back from the left side and try and find a new area. Got it?" Rachel commanded.

"Got it." the other three agreed.

"Good, now let's go we're wasting time." Rachel stated.

* * *

"I'm just so stressed out Wally! We should've trusted that Janine girl! I'm getting out of the shed." Kuki hastened as she paced around the shed.

"Kooks, just calm down! We could recount more memories if you want." Wally offered.

"Yay, okay!" Kuki exclaimed.

She sat back down in her stool, trying to think of a memory. "How about… that time you dressed up as Mr Huggykins! How fun was that?!" Kuki said.

"It was _stoopid_! You kept forcing me to say 'I love you' and _then_ I ended up in the Crazy Cat Lady's house!" Wally yelled.

"But it was fun in the end! We did end up escaping, and that Crazy Cat Lady was a _way_ better Mr Huggykins then you were!" Kuki stated.

"O'im a good Mr Huggykins!" Wally yelled.

"No offence Wally, but you kinda weren't." Kuki said.

"So too!"

"So not!"

"So too!"

"So not!"

"So too!"

"Well if you were, you would be able to say 'I love you' to me!" Kuki snapped.

Wally blushed crazily. _I can't say 'I love you', you'd just think it was me being the cruddy Mr Huggykins instead of me saying my TRUE feelings!_ Wally thought.

 _You saying 'I love you' as Mr Huggykins is really the closest thing I've got for you to say I love you to me. Oh Wally why can't you say it and mean it?!_ Kuki thought.

"Why… why can't you say 'I love you' to me?" Kuki squeaked.

"I-I, because… I d-don't." Wally said.

It was as if Kuki's heart had literally snapped into two. _Stupid Wally! Why couldn't I have just said I did! Now look at her! STUPID!_ Wally thought.

 _He doesn't, I knew it! All those times everybody told me that Wally liked me were LIES! How could I let this happen?! And why doesn't he?!_ Kuki thought.

"Why not?!" Kuki yelled.

Her sadness had gotten away, now she was furious. Furious at their fun times together. Furious at everyone telling her they were meant to be. Furious that her love for this blonde Aussie she knew since she was seven didn't feel the same way as her.

She wanted to scream, scream so loud that the Moonbase could hear her. Her eyes looked like fire was inside them. They were no longer bubbly and comforting, but they looked like they could seriously kill.

"B-because we're… too good of friends." Wally lied.

"Well, friends can love each other if they're really close! Like, I love Numbuh 5 because she's my best friend! Aren't we best friends?" Kuki said.

 _But I want to be more than that!_ They both thought.

"W-well… not necessarily." Wally repsonded.

Kuki only gasped as Wally slapped his hand against his forehead. _Way to make the situation worse Wally! STUPID!_ Wally thought.

"We aren't best friends?! But what about everything we've been through… _together_." Kuki whimpered.

Wally only stared at her in silence, he knew if he said anything else he would make everything become worse. Yet, not saying anything was an even more worse thing to do, actions speak louder than words.

"You're ignoring me?! Well then fine! This whole time, I could've been best friends with someone else, you know, like _Ace_!" Kuki blurted.

This time, Wally's heart snapped into two. He glared at Kuki in absolute fury, and extreme disappointment that he was not worthy enough for Kuki.

"Well is Ace with you right now trying to protect you from a cruddy killer?! Was Ace there that time you're 'My first Rainbow Monkey' needed to go to the hospital during a mission?! Or when Numbuh 1 left because of that butt photo, who was comforting you?! Or when you became greedy with that Christmas thing, who helped you by giving you a gift?! And who was it who saved you from that dimwit King Sandy?! Was it Ace?! NO! It was me! Always has been and always will!" Wally screamed.

Kuki was in absolute shock at Wally's little outburst. As much as she loved Wally, she never took in the time to realise it _was_ always him by her side.

"Why?" Kuki questioned him silently.

Wally's rage had softened when he stared into Kuki's eyes.

"Huh?" Wally mumbled.

"Why was it always you?" Kuki asked.

Wally thought for a moment. He knew why, he always knew why, yet he couldn't say it. He was never able to bare saying it to her face, let alone now.

"I-I-I…" Wally stuttered.

"You what?" Kuki queried, becoming impatient.

"I… can't say Kuki." Wally responded.

"And why is that?" Kuki asked impatiently.

"Erm, it may or may not, ruin our friendship." Wally muttered.

Kuki went into deep thought. _What did he mean by that? How could it possibly be so bad, that the reason it was always him, could ruin our friendship._ Kuki thought. Then it hit her. _What if he's scared like I am. What if we're both feeling the same thing. I know what I have to do._ Kuki thought.

Wally was a bit worried. He wondered what was going on in her head that made her be so silent for a while, it was _so_ unlike Kuki to be quiet. "Kooks are you-"

Both their lips touched one another, they finally kissed. It was passionate and sweet, yet it was hotter than an average first kiss. Kuki's lips tasted like strawberries and sugar whilst Wally tasted like chocolate, and a bit of cheese fries, but that was probably because it was the last thing he ate.

It was both their dreams come true, which is why they both poured their heart and soul into that kiss. Kuki slowly snakes her arms around Wally's neck while Wally slowly wrapped his hands around her waist, continuing that life changing kiss.

It was only a matter of time until the two slowly let go, panting heavily from how crazy it was. Their foreheads were touching against one another, the two staring deeply into each others eyes.

"Why'd you do that Kuki?" Wally asked.

"Because, I feel the same way you do." Kuki replied.

"You mean-"

"Yes, I love you Wally." Kuki stated.

Wally only grinned goofily. "I love you too Kooks."

* * *

"Can you stop ignoring me and just handle the fact that I exist!" Patton stated.

Fanny only looked away from him, staring at the floor.

"Oh come on! I'd rather your squabbling and screeching rather than pure silence from you!" Patton yelled.

Fanny looked up and faced him, her eyes holding the most deathly glare that was humanly possible.

"Is that all ya think of me?! Some bratty girl who constantly squabbles and screeches, that it makes your ears bleed?!" Fanny screamed.

"No…" Patton whispered in fear.

"Oh, so ya think even _more_ worse things about me! What else is there, how crazy and bushy ma hair is! Ya think that, don't ya!" Fanny hissed.

"I don't think that about your hair." Patton muttered truthfully.

"Then what _do_ ya think about me hair?!" Fanny snapped.

"How soft it would be to touch it." Patton whispered in an extremely silent tone. He expected Fanny not to hear it, but Fanny had some of the best hearing out.

"You… _do_?" Fanny asked in awe.

"Kinda." Patton murmured.

His onyx eyes were suddenly locked into Fanny's emerald green ones. They never really noticed how pretty they were, just at that moment they did.

 _Fanny has the most gorgeous eyes. Emerald green, that's pretty rare in the world. It's great that she has them, I can't stop staring._ Patton thought.

 _Why is it that Patton's simply shaded eyes, are making me so drawn to it? It's like, I can't stop looking at it. They're quite… attractive._ Fanny thought.

"Thanks?" Fanny said in uncertainty.

"You're welcome Fan." Patton muttered.

They were just left in awkwardness. It was silent, yet they were both still locked into each others eyes, not daring to look away.

"It's funny… eye kinda think the same thing about your hair." Fanny confessed silently.

"Really?" Patton queried.

"Yes, really." Fanny replied.

"Your eyes are quite gorgeous as well. Emerald green is such a beautiful colour." Patton admitted.

"Yours are captivating also. I don't know why, but eye can't stop staring." Fanny revealed.

At that moment, they slowly began walking to each other, until they were inches(or centimetres) apart. Each of their hands reached out to each others. Fanny at the back of Patton's black hair, Patton placing a long red lock behind her ear.

Suddenly, their faces began moving closer and closer together. It was as if their faces, no, their lips were magnets. At that moment, their lips had touch. It was soft at first, but then the kiss became more intense, more lustful. They both had no idea what they were doing, but neither of them dared to break that kiss.

Patton's hands were soon entangled in her hair and Fanny's arms had went down around to his neck. It was sweeter than candy, and in fact quite hot. Their lips connected and meshed perfectly, matching each heartbeat that thumped in their chests. Every single memory of their hate for one another was thrown away, as their emotions began bursting inside their bodies.

Slowly, they pulled apart from each other, their lips just barely touching, aching for more. But then at that moment, both Fanny and Patton's minds had cleared on what had occured. They. Just. KISSED!

"Holy crud." Fanny muttered.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! Damn that was intense oops! I told y'all more romance was coming! Am I good at writing kissing scenes though? I feel like I'm not but oh well. FANNY AND PATTON SITTING IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! WALLY AND KUKI SITTING IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! Loll i just had to.**

 **\- I made Kuki and Wally kiss first only because they were in the closet alone together longer.**

 **\- That whole blanking thing that Fanny did was inspired by Total Drama All Stars, when Courtney kept on ignoring Duncan for most of it.**

 **\- This is my second longest chapter, damnnn**

 **\- The chapter title 'sitting in a tree' is cause of the song _someone and someone sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g. first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a big white carriage. _Wow I'm so original. **

**A huge thank you to imaweirdo7 and greydale, you're reviews always make me so happy! And you're both my fav 60x86 shippers, hopefully this chapter warmed your heart! Anyways go review and I'll update sooner or later. Buh-bye!**


	12. Two Screams and a Chainsaw

***I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door***

* * *

Fanny let go of Patton immediately, pacing around the other side of the room. Patton simply stood awkwardly in the spot where they kissed.

 _Why did I kiss her?! Why didn't I push back?! Why didn't Fanny push back?! Is she going to kill me?! Am I dead?! What the crud just happened?!_ Patton thought.

 _Why did I kiss that stupid boy?! Why didn't I push back?! Why didn't Patton push back?! Why did I do it?! What is wrong with me?! What the crud just happened?!_ Fanny thought.

She immediately turned around and faced Patton. "Eye have no idea why eye kissed ya and I'm sorry." Fanny said in panic. "It was stupid eye know."

"Look, it's not entirely your fault. We both kissed each other. We could just forget it ever happened, okay?" Patton assured.

"Eye don't know…" Fanny muttered.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Patton asked.

"Eye just don't feel like forgetting about it!" Fanny yelled. She began pacing around the basement again, still in nervousness.

"Why?" Patton questioned.

"Because…" Fanny murmured.

"Because what?!" Patton queried, getting more impatient by the second.

"Because, eye kinda liked it." Fanny blurted, her face becoming the colour of her hair.

"Really?" Patton asked.

"Yes really." Fanny replied.

At that moment, she began marching right up to Patton. She seized his shirt, and kissed him again. It was passionate and lustful, yet only lasted about ten seconds. She finally let go of him, her face becoming more red if that was even possible.

"I'm such an idiot!" Fanny exclaimed, running away from Patton again.

Patton was in ultimate confusion from everything that occurred. They both kissed each other, then became nervous, then Fanny kissed him again! It was just too much for him.

"Fanny, why'd you do it?" Patton questioned.

"What do ya mean?" Fanny mumbled.

"Fanny, you know exactly what I mean!" Patton yelled. "The kiss?"

"Can we just forget about it." Fanny whispered.

"But weren't you the one who didn't want to before?" Patton queried.

"Just forget everything that happened, okay?! It was just a stupid kiss, and… and… it's all ya fault!" Fanny blurted.

"You're putting the blame on me?! That second kiss was all on you, you were the one who aggressively grabbed my shirt!" Patton yelled.

" _Aggressively_?! It wasn't aggressive Patton! And the second one wasn't all on me, because it's not like ya pushed me away or anything!" Fanny shouted.

"Well… you were still the one who started the second kiss." Patton stated.

"But you still let yourself in it." Fanny responded. "Absolutely pathetic that you're putting this all on me!"

"Fanny, you're so hypocritical! You were the one who put the blame on me first, and now you're turning it around!" Patton argued.

"Ugh, you're just a stupid boy!" Fanny yelled.

"And you're a bratty girl!" Patton yelled back.

They both stared at each other in silence, with eyes that could kill.

"I hate you!" they both blurted in unison.

Then out of nowhere, they ran to each other in a heartbeat until their lips touched. They both had no idea what they were doing… _again_ , but they didn't dare think of breaking their kiss.

And it wasn't just a sweet peck on the lips, oh no, it was a full on, to die for makeout session. The more they kissed, the more their bodies heated up from all the electricity inside them. Fanny wrapped her arms around Patton's neck whilst Patton was clutching her back. It was powerful and quite hot. In fact, it was so hot that an egg could be fried. Fanny began wrapping her legs around Patton's waist, not letting go of the kiss.

It seemed as if they were kissing for an hour, though it was only for a couple of minutes. It was all happening so fast and at this point, they were enjoying it a whole lot. Finally, their lips slowly went away from each other for them to catch a breath. Their hearts beating faster than ever.

"Why do we keep doing this?" Patton asked.

"Do ya want to stop?" Fanny questioned.

"No. Do you?" Patton questioned to her.

"No. Then just shut up and kiss me." Fanny stated.

They began kissing each other passionately again. All they cared about was each other at that moment, never wanting to let go.

* * *

"Wally?" Kuki asked.

"Yeah Kooks." Wally muttered.

"I know you said we were the extra people in the beginning for this horror film, but you wanna be something else?" Kuki queried.

"What d'ya have in mind?" Wally questioned.

"This." was all Kuki said before kissing Wally passionately again. It was sweet and playful, and Kuki kept on giggling through several of their kisses. _Man, I love this shack!_ Wally thought.

* * *

"Just great, we're back at the mansion!" Abby complained.

"Well, what now?" Hoagie asked.

"We can check the security cameras again for help." Rachel stated, then bit her lip from laughing. "And we can see if Fanny and Patton hadn't killed each other yet."

"What's so funny about that Rach?" Nigel queried.

"Oh… nothing, nothing at all." Rachel muttered.

The four began walking inside the mansion. To their surprise(excluding Rachel), they couldn't hear any yelling or arguments.

"Weird how Numbuh 86 or 60 aren't yelling." Rachel stated, biting her lip again. Abby and Hoagie hadn't noticed, yet Nigel did. He noticed many little things from Rachel, and he knew she was hiding a laugh for some reason.

"That's odd, we should be able to hear their loud mouths from here." Nigel said suspiciously.

"Well then, we should check." Abby shrugged whilst walking to the basement door.

They each followed after her, yet once she opened the door, Abby began roaring with laughter.

"What's so funny? I didn't say any jokes." Hoagie asked.

"Like Numbuh 5 would be laughing at _your_ jokes. Look at them over there." Abby said pointing to Fanny and Patton.

They all looked. The sight was Fanny and Patton making out, on a chair! _Looks like my plan worked! I am so good at playing matchmaker!_ Rachel thought.

Abby resumed to laughing and Rachel joined her. Nigel and Hoagie both gaped at what they were seeing.

"Oh my God, I never thought _they_ would kiss." Nigel gaped.

"Kiss? They're making out!" Hoagie yelled.

"You guys are so oblivious, it was obvious they _like-liked_ each other." Rachel stated.

"Yeah, even Numbuh 4 knew." Abby continued.

The two boys glared at Abby in shock. "Numbuh 4 knew?!" they yelled in unison.

"Well duh! Their arguments are to catch attention of one another. Sure they argue with almost everyone, but not as often as they do to each other." Rachel said.

Both boys felt stupid, how were they so blind to see that Fanny and Patton liked each other?

"And look at the screens behind the couple making out." Abby pointed.

There in the only screen that obtained people, conveyed Wally and Kuki, _also_ making out.

"Okay, but _that_ was obvious." Hoagie stated.

"Suit yourself Hoags, but we're all forgetting that we're stuck in a horror film and now there are two people hooking up." Abby commented.

"Well, the screen next to Numbuh 3 and 4's hook up shows a new area we haven't been to. We should go there." Nigel explained.

"Good thinking. And by the way Numbuh 5, you owe me 20 bucks." Rachel said, her hands out in front of her.

"Fine. It's not Abby's fault she thought it would take a bit longer for them to do it." Abby muttered.

The four began walking out of the mansion. They were journeying their way to the right direction, a new path that they hadn't been to before. It didn't obtain many trees like the other areas they're been to, yet it was still very forest like.

 _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

The four of them looked around at each other, then to their surroundings. At that moment, a chainsaw noise had occurred loudly, ringing through their ears.

"What was that?!" Rachel yelled.

"I bet you didn't _saw_ that one coming now did you! Get it, chain _saw_!" Hoagie laughed.

The rest just ignored Hoagie's little joke.

"It sounded like, a scream. But I'm not sure from who." Nigel replied.

"Well the only people who the scream could've been from, were the people playing tonsil hockey." Abby commented.

"Good point, we'll just have to take our chances. I know we should never leave a soldier behind, but we're unsure right now. Plus this horror film is survival, usually only one person is alive at the end." Rachel explained.

"I guess we may as well cut to the _chain_!" Hoagie chuckled again.

The three groaned as Hoagie began laughing even more.

"Listen fool, you mention one more joke about this cruddy horror film we're stuck in and _we'll_ leave _you_ here to die!" Abby snapped.

"Geez I got it." Hoagie muttered in annoyance.

 _A_ _HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

"Holy crud, again?!" Nigel yelled.

"I'm pretty sure they got both the couples now." Rachel whispered in a sad tone.

"M-maybe they're trying to scare us. The killer could be a good joker, right?" Hoagie assured.

"Hopefully. Now we better figure out a new plan now. There's only four of us left and Abby's lost a whole lot of hope." Abby stated.

The four shared several worried glances, boy were they dead meat.

* * *

 **I think I'm kinda near the end now, I'm not sure but oh well. A huge thank you to imaweirdo7 and greydale, I love you guys! You're reviews are always so freaking sweet, I really appreciate them. Pls review and I'll update, I think you get it by now. Byeeeee**


	13. French Words

***I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door***

* * *

"Okay, we have a lil problem here." Nigel stated.

"And what is it? The fact that we're stuck in a horror film, four of our friends may be dead, and we're the only goddamn people left!" Abby yelled.

"No, there's two pathways ahead of us. And we haven't been to either of them yet." Nigel said, pointing towards the two directions.

"Oh." Abby muttered.

"Since there's two paths, I think it's best we go in the smoother one just in case he is there it would be easier to run." Rachel suggested.

"But the killer would never suspect us in the rocky steep one, so I think we should go there." Hoagie explained.

"But if the killer is there then it would be harder to run." Nigel continued.

"Well if it is harder to run, then I doubt the killer would want to go there. He probably suspects us in the smoother path!" Abby retorted.

They stood there thinking for a while, it was difficult to choose since both paths seemed like equally good choices.

"But we can't split up, people die more easily." Hoagie commented.

"But right now, that seems like the only option." Nigel stated.

"So, Numbuh 362 and I will go to the right, and Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 2 can go to the left. Satisfied?" Nigel explained.

"Makes sense to me." Rachel responded.

Rachel and Nigel began walking towards the right lane.

"We didn't even agree." Abby huffed, eye rolling.

The other two walked towards the left lane.

"Numbuh 1 is out of his mind." Abby scoffed.

"And why is that?" Hoagie questioned.

"He split our group up! It was fine when it was just Numbuh 3 and 4, but then leaving Numbuh 60 and 86? And now leaving us two?! In horror films, you never split up." Abby stated.

"Then why didn't you say anything?" Hoagie asked.

"Because, Numbuh 362 agreed with him. She's taking love over strategy right now, it's not a romance movie!" Abby explained.

"Well, it possibly can be." Hoagie tried to say nonchalantly, but failed.

"Never in a buh million years Numbuh 2." Abby snapped.

"Well, what if I was the only person on earth?" Hoagie asked.

"If you were the only person on earth, Abby wouldn't exist!" Abby yelled.

Hoagie paused for a moment then realised the mistake in what he had said. _Dangit, I failed again!_ Hoagie thought. The two continued walking down the lane. Hoagie wasn't going to give up that quickly, he never does.

Back with the other two…

"Are you sure this is a good idea Nigel, splitting us up? The movies always say to never split up!" Rachel queried nervously.

"We would've continued bickering with them, besides I'm pretty sure that this pathway is better." Nigel replied.

"Whatever you say." Rachel nodded.

* * *

"Where the hell are we?" Fanny asked. "Eye thought we died."

"Well we should've paid more attention instead of playing tonsil hockey." Patton sighed.

"Oh shut it, ya know ya love me. Eye know eye love you. We tried to ignore it, yet we ended up making out again." Fanny stated.

"You love me?" Patton questioned.

"And hate you." Fanny replied.

"Well I love and hate you too." Patton grinned.

"And now, a new round of tonsil hockey begins." Fanny smirked before kissing him fully on the lips.

"Whoa… we weren't the only people making out?" a voice said.

The two let go of each other and turned to the person who spoke.

"Numbuh 3 and 4?!" the two yelled in unison.

"Hey, Wally and I weren't the only ones who ignored scary movie rules!" Kuki said in glee.

"What d'ya mean?" Fanny queried.

"Oh come on, everyone knows the basic horror movie rules. One, don't go anywhere alone. Two, don't make out. Three, especially don't make out in the woods. And four, never split up more than once." Kuki explained.

"This would've really been helpful when we fell in here Numbuh 3!" Patton said sarcastically.

"Well I thought you all knew!" Kuki retorted.

"Kooks, even I didn't know!" Wally yelled.

"Well now you do. Now where the heck are we?" Kuki questioned.

"In for torture." a new, unrecognisable voice said. The other four gulped, clutching onto their loved ones.

* * *

"I feel like we've been walking around in circles." Rachel muttered, getting rid of the silence between her and Nigel.

"Me too, I mean all these trees look familiar." Nigel replied.

The silence filled again, it was just too awkward. Being in a room, alone, with the person you liked- not even liked, _loved_! It was all too much.

"You think Numbuh 2 and 5 are having more luck than us?" Rachel queried.

"I hate to say it, but I think yes." Nigel responded in a little disappointment. Rachel took immediate notice of this, sadness rising through her because of the negative emotions through him.

"Why are you upset about it?" Rachel asked.

Nigel shuffled his feet around for a bit, before answering her question. "I guess I kinda wanted to be right."

Rachel giggled lightly, causing Nigel's negative emotions to fade. "Me too!"

"Well, cheers to agreeing on something!" Nigel exclaimed, raising his right hand up.

"Yep, cheers!" Rachel grinned, high-fiving his hand. "Now are we really going to let them be right?"

"Never, now let's get a move on." Nigel replied happily.

"Race you there?" Rachel queried.

"You betcha!" Nigel smiled happily. Rachel began running quickly, Nigel chasing after her in an equally fast pace. Yet, Rachel was too distracted to notice something that caught Nigel's eyes, too busy trying to win. Boy were the two competitive!

"Rachel, watch out!" Nigel screamed.

He ran over to her in a heartbeat, landing right on top of her.

"What, what is it?" Rachel asked, blushing slightly.

"We're back in the quicksand area." Nigel stated, panting loudly from the jump.

"Oh, okay. Well, thanks." Rachel murmured.

"No p-problem Rach." Nigel continued panting.

At that moment, their minds began clearing. Nigel was on top of her. "Oh God, I'm sorry." Nigel hastened nervously, blushing a crimson red whilst rolling off Rachel.

"Wait, Nigel!" Rachel quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him upwards, standing up after him.

"What?" Nigel asked, his hands still holding Rachel's.

"When you were rolling over, you were about to go in the quicksand." Rachel explained.

"Oh, well thanks for saving me." Nigel stated.

"Well, I owed you for doing it first to me." Rachel smirked lightly. "Now let's get a move on!"

Little did they know, their hands were still intertwined together as they walked off in their path. Actually, they did know. But neither of them dared to let go.

* * *

"Boy are there flies everywhere." Hoagie complained, trying to wave them off.

"Yeah, a stupid fly got us into this mess." Abby sighed loudly.

"You okay?" Hoagie asked.

"Does Abby look okay?!" Abby snapped, walking away from him.

"Hey, what's wrong with you. You've been _bug_ ging ever since we heard the screams and chainsaw. Get it, there's a fly and I said _bug_ ging!" Hoagie said, starting to laugh at his 'hilarious' joke.

"Hoags, you almost had Abby talking there." Abby muttered.

"We're going on a nickname basis now, are we Abbs?" Hoagie asked, grinning.

"Will you shut up for once." Abby groaned.

"I can't help it, I talk a lot." Hoagie shrugged.

"Yeah, you're the biggest chatterbox Numbuh 5 knows." Abby replied.

"A big chatterbox you _love_." Hoagie joked, causing Abby to blush a light red. She pulled her hat further down to hide it.

"Just keep dreaming." Abby mumbled.

"It's not like you're denying it." Hoagie responded. "Because if I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put U and I together."

"Luckily N and O are already together." Abby snapped.

"Darn, that was harsh Abbs." Hoagie commented.

"Stop calling me Abbs." Abby hissed.

"Then you shall forever stop calling me Hoags." Hoagie replied.

"Fine then." Abby murmured.

"Wait no!" Hoagie blurted.

"What do you mean?" Abby queried.

"I-I… kinda like it when y-you use a n-nickname on me." Hoagie stammered.

"Really?" Abby asked.

"Yeah really." Hoagie muttered.

"Well okay, Hoags." Abby smirked.

"Can I still call you Abbs?" Hoagie queried.

"I don't know, can you?" Abby asked playfully.

"I can and I will, Abbs." Hoagie stated.

"Aw how cute, we now have pet names for each other- _nicknames_ , Abby means nicknames!" Abby blurted hesitantly.

"We have pet names?" Hoagie asked. _Only couples have that. Couples in_ relationships _!_ He thought.

"Numbuh 5 said nicknames." Abby mumbled.

"You said pet names first." Hoagie pestered.

"Forget that part." Abby hastened.

"No, I never will Abbs." Hoagie continued pestering.

"Seriously, forget it." Abby snapped.

"I will… if you close your eyes." Hoagie commanded.

"Close my eyes?" Abby asked suspiciously.

"Abbs, don't you trust me?" Hoagie questioned.

"Fine." Abby said, shutting her eyes at an instant.

 _The amount of times I've practiced this in the mirror, I never imagined to_ actually _do it._ Hoagie thought.

"J-j-je t'aime." Hoagie whispered lightly.

"What?" Abby asked. Sure, her first language was English, but her mother forced this language onto her because of her background, French. And even though Hoagie pronounced it terribly, Abby knew _exactly_ what he meant.

But before she could even comprehend the very words that were just said, a new impact had just hit her. She felt his soft lips press against her plump ones. She hesitated at first, her body tensing up and she froze, but then her mind cleared and she kissed back. Abby Lincoln kissed Hoagie Gilligan back.

Electricity started building up through them, their emotions burstings and thriving inside. Soon, the kiss became more intense, more passionate. Soon, Abby's hands were entangled in his hair, whilst Hoagie's hands were wrapped around her waist. The heat could've fried an egg, it was filled with extreme lust.

Finally, their lips slowly let go of each other, as they were out of breath. Their minds finally cleared up on what happened. Hoagie tensed up a little, waiting for her reaction, yet all Abby did was smile warmly.

"Je t'aime aussi." Abby replied happily. "But Hoags, that was the most cheesiest thing ever."

"Everything I do is cheesy, of course my confession of my love towards you was going to be cheesy." Hoagie chuckled lightly.

"But Abby's glad it was, cause it was perfect." Abby stated, grinning widely.

Hoagie only returned the smile. "I'm glad too."

* * *

 **Finally, some more 1x362 and a whole heck of 2x5! Also, poor Fanny, Patton, Wally and Kuki. Or not? Y'all never know. Thank you so much greydale and imaweirdo7, I forever love you guys and appreciate it when you review. Anyways, review review and review! Bye y'all**


	14. Clumsiness

***I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door***

* * *

"Look, we're at the beginning again." Rachel said, pointing towards the shack and mansion.

"Wow, the hologram I fell in and the shack two people made out in. Great memories." Nigel recounted sarcastically.

"And all that in the past two hours. And any moment now, we could die! Worst night ever." Rachel commented.

"Well it wasn't so bad. At least Kuki and Wally admitted their feelings, and Patton and Fanny stuck their tongues down each others throats." Nigel joked, causing Rachel to giggle lightly.

"At this rate, I'm pretty sure Hoagie and Abby are hooking up at this moment." Rachel added.

"Yep, now all that's left is-" Nigel stopped himself and looked to the ground.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"Nothin'." Nigel muttered.

"It was something." Rachel said, her right arm on her hip.

"Just forget it." Nigel mumbled.

"Oh come on!" Rachel pestered.

"Curiosity killed the cat." Nigel stated.

"And satisfaction brought it back." Rachel smirked.

"Do you really have to know everything?" Nigel questioned.

"Why yes, why yes I do." Rachel answered. "Now tell me."

"No." Nigel responded firmly.

"I said 'tell me'!" Rachel snapped.

"And I said 'no'." Nigel repeated.

"Nigel, if you don't tell me right now, I will do something you will regret." Rachel warned.

"Go ahead." Nigel smirked. Of course Nigel thought it would be nothing. It was Rachel, what could possibly happen that would make him regret it? Or so he thought…

"Fine." was all that she said. She let go of his hand at an instant, practically jumped towards him, and began tickling him crazily. One thing that not many people knew was the fact that Nigel was very ticklish. He was ticklish almost everywhere, and Rachel would barely use it against him. She only did it the first time she found out, testing to see if it was true, and then at this moment. And boy did Nigel regret it, he regretted every move her fingers did on his stomach. It was too much for him.

"Rachel…" Nigel managed to choke out.

"Tell me!" Rachel yelled, not stopping.

"N-n-no… OH MY GOD!" Nigel panted, laughing even more.

"You gonna tell me?" Rachel hissed.

"Never." Nigel wheezed, practically not even breathing.

"Well fine then, cause this tickling is only gonna get worse." Rachel stated.

At that moment, she jumped on top of him. The two crashed on the floor, rolling around, Rachel's fingers still tickling every inch(or centimetre) of his body. Nigel was breathless, trying to catch a breath yet not managing at all. All Rachel did was grin as she continued. She kinda- no, she _really_ enjoyed hearing Nigel's laughter, it was as if music was playing in her ears. The two rolled to the right once more, Nigel's breathing out of control.

"You really don't give up that fast soldier." Rachel commented.

"No… no I-I… don't." Nigel panted even more, an uncontrollable smile stuck on his face.

Rachel stood up at that moment, leaving Nigel still breathless on the floor. "Why won't you tell me?" Rachel questioned.

"B-because… I c-can't." Nigel continued to pant.

"Pathetic." Rachel muttered under her breath. She began pacing around the area that they were in, her finger on her chin thinking.

"Rach, what are you doing?" Nigel asked.

"Thinking of a way you'll tell me. I mean come on, I used your biggest weakness!" Rachel groaned, continuing her pacing around.

"Uh, R-Rach…" Nigel began.

"What?!" Rachel snapped, turning at an instant. "WHOA!"

 _THUMP!_

 _MUACK!_

Awkward…

* * *

"Abbs, I think I found ourselves something." Hoagie stated.

"What d'ya mean?" Abby queried.

"Up ahead, over there." Hoagie said, pointing towards a bush.

"Oh my God. Abby's never seen that before. It's like a tree without a log, but Hoags, what in the world is it?" Abby said sarcastically.

"You know, if we weren't dating I would've been so mad." Hoagie commented.

"Sorry baby, tell me what it is." Abby stated.

"Okay. Just follow after me." Hoagie commanded.

Abby shrugged and did as he told. The two began creeping up towards the bush. There wasn't much to see though. Just a bunch of leaves, it was _reallllllly_ dark, and a hint of red- wait what? An extremely recognisable red. And next to it… _yellow_. Huh?

"Wha-" Hoagie cupped his hand over her before she could finish her sentence.

"Shh. You gotta whisper." Hoagie hushed.

"Hoags, don't tell me that's what Abby thinks it is." Abby whispered.

"It precisely is." a new voice chimed.

* * *

Their eyes were opened as wide as saucers, lips still connected. They knew what was happening, but did they let go? Oh hell nah. It was just still a surprise for them, and it all happened so fast, they had no idea anymore. Rachel hesitantly arose her lips, out of breath and blushing strongly, Nigel mirroring the blush.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry that I fell and all." Rachel blurted rapidly.

Nigel only laid there silently, in confusion. His head was having an argument with itself. One was being rational and using logic. To just say "It's fine." and then forget about it. But the other side, that side told him to do the craziest thing ever. And he was willing to take that chance.

Nigel was never rebellious, he never took much chances and did things simple. But for some reason at this moment, he hoped that luck would be on his side, cause what he was about to do was crazy for him.

He rolled him and Rachel over, him on top of her. "I'm not." was all he said, kissing her on the lips again. Although this time, this time it was a true and full passionate kiss. And Rachel let herself in it, because she wanted it as much as he did. It was intense, lustful yet playful and sweet at the same time.

This time it wasn't accidental, it was real. As real as ever, and they both knew it well. So they poured all their emotions into this kiss, all their emotions of their love for one another ever since they were kids _(and they're still kids at heart, AW!)_. Slowly, Rachel lifted her lips away from Nigel's, a smile beginning to form on her face.

"Boy am I happy that I'm clumsy." Rachel chuckled, causing Nigel to lightly laugh as well.

* * *

"Do you think they know?"

"Maybe, it's about time they do."

"Isn't this a bad thing?"

"No! It's the whole point of this!"

"Right, sorry it just got boring over time that I forgot."

"And at the end of this, you owe me money."

"Hey! There's still more people to go."

"Whatever. Now what are we going to do with the ones here?"

"Tell them."

"What?"

"I know what I'm doing, it's all apart of my plan, DUH. Now come on."

* * *

 **Who were those people in the end?! Only I shall know, hehehe. You'll know soon, don't worry!**

 **I've been in serious need to finally do the confession of 1x362 so here y'all, they kissed! And let me just say, the end is near. AW! But please, don't be sad. You guys actually might not be sad but oh well. A huge thanks to Imaweirdo7, greydale and KNDnumber170. I love your reviews, they always warm my heart when I see one. Now go review, and I'll update. Bye all!**


	15. Quitting? Never!

***I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door***

* * *

"Who are you?" Abby asked in a hushed tone, both her and Hoagie turning around.

Yet the sight was deserted, looking exactly the same as before. "Huh, that's odd, there's nobody here." Hoagie shrugged.

"Hoags, this is good. These are all signs that we're close to the killer. We just need to sneak through." Abby stated.

"We're sneaking through?" Hoagie questioned, frightened at the thought.

"No fraidy-cat, we're going to run wild whilst being naked in the woods." Abby snapped sarcastically.

"Could we make out as we do so?" Hoagie asked.

 _SMACK!_

"OW, not the hat again!" Hoagie whined.

"Boy, you gotta start focusing. We're so close to figuring out, so just follow Abby's lead." Abby explained.

* * *

"Rachel. _*Kiss*_ Rachel! _*Kiss*_ RACHEL!" Nigel yelled.

"What?" Rachel snapped.

"I love you, but can we save the kisses when we're stuck in a romance movie!" Nigel stated.

"Oh, right." Rachel said, pulling herself up from the ground with Nigel. "We lost a little track, and now we're on the wrong track, but that doesn't mean we're behind… right?"

"Rach, we are definitely behind." Nigel replied.

"Well who knows, maybe Numbuh 2 and 5 are making out right now too!" Rachel assured.

"We should really stop being so competitive." Nigel commented.

"I could never stop being competitive, it's like in my blood!" Rachel explained.

"It's probably in mine too." Nigel added.

"Aw, I love that about you." Rachel grinned.

"No, I love that about _us_." Nigel corrected.

"You're so right." Rachel giggled.

"You're even more right." Nigel responded.

"No you are."

"No you are."

"No you are."

"No you are."

"No you are."

"No you are."

"No you are."

"No you are."

 _BRUM-BRUM-BRUM-BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!_

"Can ya stop being all lovey dovey, it's making me sick." a voice said, making fake gagging noises.

The two turned at the sounds that occurred.

"Holy crud, we're going to die." Rachel muttered.

"Rach," she turned to him. "I'm so sorry about all of this. I love you."

"I love you too. And it's not all your fault, it's mine as well." Rachel replied.

"What did I just say?! Stop the lovey dovey crap so I can continue my killing spree. Now, say buh-bye." the same voice said.

 _AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

* * *

"What was that?" Abby asked.

"The last people to scream, Nigel and Rachel." Hoagie explained sadly.

"So that means we're next!" Abby exclaimed.

"No, come on Abbs we can do this." Hoagie assured.

"Numbuh 5 can't take you seriously when you're calling her 'Abbs'." Abby muttered.

"Well you're going to have to, because I like calling you that." Hoagie grinned.

"Whatever. Now what were you saying?" Abby queried.

"Oh, right. We are not going to let that chainsaw person kill us. We're stronger than this, and I ain't letting anyone put a finger on you." Hoagie continued.

"Is this the part where Abby gushes and hugs you?" Abby asked.

"No, this is the part where you say that I'm right, always have been and always will, and then you start making out with me." Hoagie corrected.

Abby crossed her arms in front of her chest and gave him an annoyed look.

"What, a man can dream you know." Hoagie shrugged.

"Well in your case, a _boy_ can dream." Abby mocked.

"I am so too a man!" Hoagie retorted.

 _BRUM-BRUM-BRUM-BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!_

"AHHHH!" Hoagie shrieked, jumping onto Abby.

"Even the killer knows you're not a man and just wanted to prove it." Abby stated.

"That was just… bad timing. Now can you put me down?" Hoagie asked.

"Whatever you say Chicken Little." Abby said, placing him down on the ground.

"Hey, Chicken Little was right at the end!" Hoagie snapped.

"Like Numbuh 5 cares, she didn't bother seeing the entire movie." Abby said, eye rolling at the sound of Hoagie gasping.

"That's just heartbreaking." Hoagie stated dramatically.

"Well, when we get home I'll go watch the movie you starred in." Abby shrugged sarcastically.

"Is this horror film now centered in insulting me?" Hoagie asked himself.

"Seems like it. Now let's focus." Abby stated.

"So, do you know where you're going?" Hoagie questioned.

"To be honest… not really." Abby muttered.

"Are you serious?" Hoagie yelled.

"Abby knows for sure that we're in the right area! But then, that really is all she knows." Abby explained.

"Abbs, there's a freaking killer out on the loose trying to find the last people, us, and we have no idea where to go?!" Hoagie snapped.

"Hoags, you've pretty much lost it." Abby mumbled.

"Of course I've lost it! I put my faith in you. Next time we're doing it my cruddy way- MMPH!"

 _Take Abby's advice, always shut your man up with a kiss._

"Did that kiss make you feel better?" Abby asked him, finally letting go.

"Yeah, it definitely did." Hoagie grinned.

"Now, we started out wrong but Abby is going to finish it up right. We should've focused more." Abby stated.

"What do you mean?" Hoagie queried.

"Hoags, didn't that red and yellow from the bush seem too familiar?" Abby asked.

"Yeah, but where from?" Hoagie questioned.

"Hoagie, this may sound crazy but Numbuh 5 swears that those were the hair colours of Numbuh 4 and 86. And because it was dark, Numbuh 3 and 60's hair must've not been noticeable because theirs is black." Abby continued.

"Oh my God." Hoagie gasped.

"Exactly." Abby replied.

"But then, why would they be in a freaking bush?!" Hoagie asked.

"That's the part that Abby doesn't know. Maybe it was a secret hiding spot?" Abby shrugged.

"Then we have to go back there, ASA-NOW!" Hoagie yelled.

* * *

"Whoa, we aren't dead!" Rachel exclaimed, jumping to Nigel and giving him a warm hug in which he returned.

"Yay!" Nigel finally let go of Rachel. "Now where are we Rach?"

"I actually don't know." Rachel shrugged.

"But I do." a third voice chimed.

The two looked up, ahead of them… _Janet_.

"Oh my God!" the two yelled in unison. "Yep, it's me!" Janet said happily. "But guess what? You guys are goners."

"Huh?" the two asked in unison, both with dumbfounded looks.

"Let's just say a trust was broken, and now I shall call the killer." Janet stated. She took a deep breath before yelling loudly. "THEY'RE AWAKE!" Janet turned back to them, a creepy grin upon her face. "Say buh-bye to earth."

Janet began walking off the creepy and dark area, Rachel and Nigel only gaping at what occurred. A new figure had appeared in the room. It was a male. He wore a bunch of dark and ragged clothing. His face was covered with a simple white mask. He had a hood over himself, and a chainsaw in his hand which contained… blood.

"I am willing to free you." the killer spoke. "Unless we make a little wager."

"What do you want from us?!" Nigel snapped.

"To leave the TND organisation. To betray it, everything about it and join me. You and your friends were the fiercest and strongest of the Next Door Organisation. Just imagine all the things you could do for adults and teens if you join. Unless you want to end up like that couple on the TV." the killer explained.

Rachel and Nigel looked at each other, shaking in complete worry. Betraying the one thing that they loved and lived for most, simply for life? Their minds were saying yes, yet in their hearts lived a kid that would never betray.

"Nigel…" Rachel managed to choke out. "I've lived a good life."

"Same here." Nigel said, this time turning back to the killer. "We won't betray the TND, or our friends. And I'll never betray the kid inside my heart."

Rachel let out her hand, Nigel took it. The killer only gasped at the two.

"Really?! You guys are really giving up your life?!" the killer yelled.

"The Next Door Organisation's purpose was to protect all kids. The kids we are inside would never allow us to deceive and do such things." Rachel stated.

"And we were lucky enough to have done our duty as kids, and until now. You killing us is nothing, because if young Kids Next Door operatives had went through such things, we can too." Nigel continued.

"Pathetic. And really dramatic." the killer sighed. "Any last words?"

Nigel and Rachel looked at each other before nodding. "The Kids Next Door never quit."

* * *

 **W O W! The next chapter is probs my last… DAMN! Thank you to all my reviewers for keeping my story alive and saying such sweet stuff, I adore it!**

 **-Janet's bad! Bet ya didn't see that coming. Or maybe she could still be good? Maybe…**

 **-Are Nigel and Rachel dead? Probably…**

 **-Oops, I keep ending them all with... so I'll stop**

 **-Fanny, Patton, Wally and Kuki weren't in this chapter. Why? You'll see next chapter, I promise y'all that. Well, if the next chapter is the last chapter then yes, you will see. If it's not then don't get your hopes up in seeing them.**

 **-I literally had to search up what a chainsaw sounds like, and what came up was: _brum-brum-brum-brum-brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, wher-wher-wher, GRRZRRZRRZRRZRRZRRZRRZRRZRR,_ and _pthzzzzz pthzzzzzzzzz pthzzzzz chugchugbbbbrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr bgrbgrbgrgrgrrgbrgbrgbrztherodrmbhammmzz_. Really weird, I know. **

**I love y'all, go review and I'll updateeee, buh-bye.**


	16. And That's a Wrap!

**I present to you the final chapter. Hold in your tears y'all!**

 ***I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door***

* * *

Running. Hoagie and Abby were running the fastest they've ever had in their lives. They were in a huge hurry, it was frantic, and they were terrified for their lives. Fun Fact for the day: Being the last people in a horror movie SUCKS! Well being in a horror movie in general is pretty sucky anyways…

Yet it was hopeless. Everywhere they were looked the same. The trees, the ground, the trail, the rocks, and the most essential of them all… the bushes. How were they going to find it?!

"Can… we take… a break?" Abby panted.

"You wanna… stop our… relationship?! We'll end up… like Ross… and Rachel, from… Friends." Hoagie wheezed.

"Not that! I meant… to take a break… from the… running." Abby explained.

"Oh, okay." Hoagie sighed.

The two sat down on a tiny tree log, trying to regain their breath that they lost.

"Hoags, it's all on us now." Abby stated once she regained her breathing.

"Look-"

"No, we are the last ones here and heck, we'll get it done. We can do this!" Abby said motivatingly.

"No, wait-"

"You better not be doubting Numbuh 5, she's always right! We're so close, we aren't letting our friends down." Abby continued.

"But-"

"We just need to find that bush. It may seem hard now, but we'll get through with it. Abby promises that." Abby finished.

"Abby, the bush is right there." Hoagie said, pointing towards it.

"What, really?! Well why didn't you say anything?!" Abby exclaimed.

"I tried." Hoagie mumbled under his breath.

"Oh God, this is it!" Abby wailed excitedly.

 _BRUM-BRUM-BRUM-BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!_

"Or not." Abby muttered.

"No Abbs! Like you said, we aren't giving up. Now get in the goddamn bush!" Hoagie yelled.

Abby only stared at him with hope, then nodded. "I'm going in." Abby stated.

She crept towards the bush, Hoagie following after her. Abby stuck her head inside, she viewed the same things as before, but now there was more… _yellow_. Hoagie only did what she did, noticing the same things. Then all of a sudden, the view became more clear.

"Abbs, it's another security camera stationed inside this bush. They probably hid this one in here so we wouldn't be able to see it with the rest of the security cameras." Hoagie explained.

"Is there a way to track where the security camera is recording?" Abby asked.

"I don't think- WHOA!" Hoagie exclaimed, Abby gaping at the sight with him.

 _Inside the security camera…_

The lights had finally turned on in the little room. Everything was clear now. There, was each of the four sitting next to their loved ones looking ahead at something. At that moment, the killer came alongside with Janet, the two dragging Nigel and Rachel along. They threw them with the others, the other four with horrified expressions.

"I hate to say it. But the most horrifying thing about all of this is that Numbuh 4 was right." the killer said.

The other six just exchanged several confused glances.

"What was he right about?" Fanny questioned.

"I don't know." Patton shrugged.

"Why'd you mention it?" Rachel asked.

"The world is ending guys, Wally was right!" Nigel joked.

"Was that really necessary?" Kuki scoffed.

"Yay, Oi'm finally right!" Wally exclaimed, jumping up at an instant. "See suckers, I. WAS. RIIIIIIIGHT! NANANANANA, I WAS _RIIIIIIIGHT_! Wot was I right about?"

"That… you guys have been PRANKED!" Janet stated.

The eight(including Abby and Hoagie) gasped as Janet's appearance changed into Virginia Sims, wearing B.R.A. The same thing happening with the killer, it was Bartie Stork wearing a B.R.A.

" _WHAT_?!" the eight(including Hoagie and Abby) yelled in unison.

At that moment, Eva and Kade walked in the scenery, with wide smiles on their faces.

"Hello Kids Next Door, and this is our second ever episode of Next Door Pranks!" Eva stated happily. "I'm Eva, aka Numbuh 10."

"And I'm Kade, aka Numbuh 11.0." Kade further continued. "And we're your hosts Last week, we did an almighty prank on our underrated lovebirds, Numbuh 23 and 35." This sentence caused Bartie and Virginia to majorly blush as they continued.

"But now, we did it on our favourite and best known operatives, Numbuh 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 60, 86 and 362!" Eva grinned.

"Wait a second… this is just a new segment for the Kids Next Door and we humiliated ourselves on live television?!" Rachel asked.

"Yep." Eva and Kade answered in unison.

"Are you cruddy serious?!" Patton yelled.

 _-Flashback-_

 _"Do you think they know?" Kade asked._

 _"Maybe, it's about time they do." Eva replied._

 _"Isn't this a bad thing?" Kade questioned._

 _"No! It's the whole point of this!" Eva yelled._

 _"Right, sorry it just got boring over time that I forgot." Kade groaned._

 _"And at the end of this, you owe me money." Eva stated._

 _"Hey! There's still more people to go." Kade retorted._

 _"Whatever. Now what are we going to do with the ones here?" Eva queried._

 _"Tell them." Kade responded._

 _"What?" Eva yelled._

 _"I know what I'm doing, it's all apart of my plan, DUH. Now come on." Kade said._

 _-End Flashback-_

"Well yeah," Bartie stated, going in front of the camera with Virginia by his side. "this whole time I was the killer making cool chainsaw noises and Virginia was Janet, inspired by this TV show we watch called The Good Place!"

"You guys…" Patton but his lip to stop his laugh, yet failed. "You guys are still wearing bras."

The rest began laughing, Virginia and Bartie only blushing. "Ugh, we've been embarrassed once on this stupid show, not again!" Virginia whined, running out of the camera view with Bartie following after her.

"So, did you guys by any chance see what happened with all of us?" Kuki queried.

"Well duh, there are cameras everywhere for a reason. And now the whole KND organisation will see you all make out with each other and reveal your feelings." Eva responded.

The six blushed a dark red as this was said.

"Wait, what about Numbuh 2 and 5?" Rachel questioned.

"They're still out in the forest, they don't know yet. But we couldn't keep you six waiting here, so we're starting without em." Eva answered.

"Eva, your dad is so going to hear about the time you-"

"Nigel, not now!" Eva snapped, then she lowered her voice. "I'll apologise later, just don't tell."

"So we all thought we were going to die?" Fanny asked.

"But really you were all set up. Pretty cool, am I right?" Kade replied.

"Pretty cool?! Oh, I'll show ya pretty cool!" Fanny hissed, marching her way up to Kade and Eva. Well, that was until she felt a pull at the back of her shirt by the other five. "Let me at em'!" She kept waving her arms around and kicking her legs.

"Wait, why are we pulling her back?" Patton asked them.

The other four stopped and blinked at each other.

"Let's kill them, NOW!" Wally screamed.

"Yeah!" the other five agreed, dropping Fanny at an instant.

"Kade, we need to run, like right now." Eva instructed.

"Right back at ya." Kade replied, then turning towards the hidden camera. "We'll be back on Next Door Pranks!"

The two began running off, the other four chasing after them. Virginia and Bartie just stood there in a fit of laughter.

"And by the way Gin, you owe me ten chocolate bars." Bartie said, his arms out to in front of her face.

"What?! I was the one who thought Numbuh 3 and 4 were going to confess their love first!" Virginia argued.

"Because you were the one who said it first, anyone could guess that! Also, I thought Numbuh 86 and 60 was next." Bartie stated.

"Well, I did think that Numbuh 2 and 5 were going to be the last pair out in the woods, didn't I?" Virginia shot back.

"Yet that didn't matter, because you guessed they were going to confess their love _after_ Numbuh 1 and 362. But that was wrong, so HA!" Bartie explained.

"Ugh, here's your chocolate!" Virginia groaned whilst emptying her pockets.

 _Back in the forest…_

"Abby told ya the killer was a guy." Abby commented.

"Oh shut it, people are _so_ stereotypical." Hoagie huffed. "Plus, we need to focus. We're being pranked, and we're the only ones who know!"

"Well then, we'll just find them and confront them at their own game." Abby grinned.

"But how are we going to find them?!" Hoagie queried.

 _AHHHHHHHHHH!_

"That sounds like Eva and Kade screaming." Abby stated.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Hoagie asked.

"Let's move it!" Abby yelled.

The two began running as the squeals and yelps became louder. The more they ran, the more they got more tired and panted.

"Man, this… is too… much." Abby panted.

"But… the sounds… are getting… closer." Hoagie panted.

"In fact… I can… see them-" _WHACK!_

At that moment, there were several flails of groans, and a pile of four people.

"Oh no!" Eva exclaimed in realisation.

"Save your phony explanations. Because we know about everything!" Abby snapped, standing up with Hoagie and flattening their clothes again.

"You… _do_?" Kade asked.

"Oh crud." Eva muttered.

"Aha, in your faces!" Hoagie said slyly.

"THERE THEY ARE!"

"HURRY BEFORE THEY GET AWAY AGAIN!"

"Crud, crud, crud! Kade, have you seen my hair tie?" Eva panicked.

"No…" Kade replied. "Why?"

"Because, all this running and with my hair out?! At this rate, I wanna shave it- NO! I never said that, just forget it. Let's just… keep running, like now!" Eva hastened.

"If we make it fast, we could finish airing the show and get back to the treehouse." Kade stated.

"Then let's MOVE IT!" Eva yelled.

"NOT SO FAST YOU TWO!"

The two slowly turned around.

"Busted." Kade murmured.

"Yeah, you two are so busted!" Kuki yelled.

"I betcha you guys never _saw_ that coming." Hoagie joked.

"Fool, you already said that joke." Abby groaned.

"Well there isn't a lot of chainsaw jokes out there. And aw, you remembered!" Hoagie cooed.

"Of course Abby remembered-"

"Can ya stop cruddy flirting so we can kill them!" Fanny snapped.

"Where exactly are they?" Nigel asked.

"Dangit, we lost em'!" Wally grunted.

"Are they dead yet?" a voice asked.

The eight turned around and saw Virginia and Bartie, panting from chasing them.

"No, we lost them." Patton explained.

"Then go chase them." Bartie stated.

"Funny how their little pawns now want us to beat the crud out of them." Rachel huffed.

"Hey, they embarrassed us first last Friday! That's why we helped them embarrass more people, but now we're in it for war." Virginia explained.

"Oh hell yah they're in it for war. Now what are we waiting for?!" Wally yelled.

They only looked at each other before running off in several directions.

"GUYS, I FOUND THEM!" Fanny screeched throughout the woods.

The others ran to where they heard her scream. The sight was Fanny pinning down both Kade and Eva- oh no!

"Numbuh 86, we've learnt our lesson." Kade muttered.

"No! All of that was on TV!" Fanny hissed.

"Well we're sorry we caught you making out with Patton." Eva mumbled.

"Ya caught that! Oh you two are so DEAD!" Fanny scolded.

"Hm, I was just thinking if-"

"Kuki was thinking?! Quick, the world is ending!" Hoagie yelled sarcastically.

"Oh shut it! I thought if maybe we make a little deal?" Kuki asked. "Because at this rate, I swear you guys are about to die."

"Sure, anything!" Kade pleaded.

"No, it really depends." Eva murmured.

"I'll tell your _daaaaad_." Nigel said in a little sing-song.

"Okay, what is it?" Eva asked immediately.

"You pay us!" Kuki stated.

"WHAT?!" Eva and Kade screamed in unison.

"Well actors deserve to be paid, right?" Kuki said.

"You know what, Kuki actually makes sense." Abby stated.

"The world _is_ ending." Wally further joked.

"STOP THAT!" Kuki yelled, her eyes holding fire.

"Okay." Wally squeaked.

"How much?" Eva queried.

"$300 each." Patton stated.

"$300?!" Eva and Kade gasped.

"And for us as well." Bartie said, gesturing towards him and Virginia.

"How about $50?" Kade suggested.

"$200." Abby added.

"$100." Eva stated.

"$400." Rachel continued.

"$300." Eva and Kade said in unison.

"Deal." Kuki said.

"Oh crud, they tricked us!" Eva whined.

"Well, now that you have to pay us, and there's cameras around here recording this to seal the deal, eye guess I'll get off ya now." Fanny said, leaping off the two.

"I think my back is dead." Eva moaned, stretching out.

"Well, do you have our money?" Rachel asked.

"Not right now." Kade hissed.

"Empty your pockets." Nigel instructed.

"What?!" Eva yelled.

"You heard him." Kuki said.

"Fine." they both muttered. They began emptying their pockets. Keys, keyrings, keychains- boy, a whole heck of _key_ stuff, and then there was money- damn, Eva and Kade were loaded.

"How much money do you keep in ya pockets?!" Fanny gasped as they took out the money.

It was like a fortune compared to what most people would have… in their banks! Well for kids their age anyways.

"Here." the two grunted, paying them each.

"Good. Now how the heck do we get out of here?" Abby asked.

"The same way you got in." Kade responded. "There's a hidden ladder at the back."

"Wait, so you guys actually put this weird set area in our treehouse?" Nigel questioned them.

"Yeah." Eva shrugged.

"That's so cool!" Hoagie awed.

"No, no that so isn't cool. Now we have a scary as heck fake forest in our treehouse!" Kuki complained.

"Oh don't worry, it's getting demolished in about two days." Eva explained.

"Yeah, we ordered the hamsters to do it. They're starting tomorrow." Kade continued.

"Aw, no more cool forest?" Hoagie whined.

"Well don't worry, cause you have a tape on TV that will show this forest forever." Eva grinned, causing Kade to grin too.

"You know what, who are you guys pranking next?" Rachel asked.

"Sector W." Kade replied.

"Kade!" Eva wailed. "That was supposed to be a secret!"

"Well we're in. Let the embarrassment train begin." Nigel stated.

"You mean continue, it's already been two groups of people." Patton corrected.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. We're doing it wit' ya, got it?" Wally persisted. "And now let's get the crud out of this place!"

"Wait, we have to do our outro! Camera on again!" Eva called out.

"We're out of here." Wally groaned, the rest of the gang following after him.

"Now where would that ladder be?" Fanny questioned.

"I honestly don't know- _OW_!" Hoagie yelped.

"Your klutzy butt just bumped right into it." Abby muttered.

"Forget that and take it out!" Rachel yelled.

They all leaped towards it, pushing out a dizzy Hoagie who was spinning around.

"Yeah, nobody concern for me, I'm totally fine." Hoagie said sarcastically.

"Stop being dramatic Hoags." Abby sighed.

"The ladders out!" Nigel yelled.

"I'm going first!" Kuki squealed.

"No, me!" Virginia yelled.

"Outta ma way!" Fanny screeched, pushing her off.

"Hey, I'm the one who bumped into it. I should climb up it!" Hoagie complained.

"Just because you're clumsy doesn't mean ya can climb it that easily." Bartie said, eye rolling.

"Well you have no excuse!" Hoagie yelled.

"Neither did you!" Bartie yelled back.

"Stop fighting over stupid things guys!" Rachel screamed.

"Okay." they all murmured in agreement.

"Because I'M GOING FIRST!" Rachel yelled, at an instant up the ladder.

"HEY!" they all yelled to her.

"Okay, outro's over. Let's do some climbing." Eva called out to them.

"Well, I'm going next!" Fanny yelled.

"WHAT?!" the others yelled.

Fanny ran up to the ladder, then she realised one thing. "Can the next person be a girl?" Fanny asked.

"Still with your cruddy sexist ways." Wally muttered.

"I'm wearing a skirt ya stoopid boy!" Fanny yelled.

"Oh." Wally murmured, blushing a dark red.

"I'll go!" Kuki squealed, jumping off to it.

The rest followed one by one. It was Abby, then Bartie, then Hoagie, then Wally, then Patton, then Bartie, then Nigel, and at that point the kicked off the ladder, Eva and Kade groaning.

"Those brats, we prank them once!" Eva whined.

"We forced them to reveal their feelings for one another and think they were going to die." Kade stated.

"Whose side are you on?!" Eva yelled. "Now just get the goddamn ladder."

 _Up ahead in the living room…_

"You know what…" Kuki began, "forget pranking Sonya and Lee, those two are so next and I can only imagine them revealing their feelings."

The rest only laughed at her comment.

"So, we all got embarrassed. Wanna watch us get embarrassed?" Abby suggested to all of them.

The rest all murmured in agreement. The TV turned on, and they all watched and smiled. Each of their arms wrapped around their new lovers, yep, this sleepover was going to be night that they would never forget. And they were fully prepared to embarrass more people, _*cough*_ Eva and Kade _*cough*_. Sure they got embarrassed, but whatever! They finally got their loved ones, and that's all they needed.

 _THE END!_

* * *

 **Wow, it's done. My first ever chapter story is finished! Thank you for all the reviews, the people who favorited and followed, a huge thanks to everyone! I know this ending may seem kinda rushed, but hopefully it was a great end to it. I had about two other alternate endings to this story, but when I typed it none of them seemed to fit which is why the update took long, I was changing it.**

 **I have new stories now that I'm going to release. The first that just came out is 'Just Fanny's Luck!' which already has four chapters. New ones that are coming soon are 'Battle of the Sexes' and 'Wedding Wars', which I am so excited for you guys to read. Other than that, thank you all for the support, and I hope you liked the ending. Bye all!**

 **- _C_**


End file.
